


Lost Little Rabbit

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Found Family, Gen, Junker D.Va - Freeform, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: When the Songs go on a family vacation in Australia things go south, leaving a young four-year-old Hana Song alone in the wasteland without her parents.Her life is about to drastically change as a local orphan named Jamison Fawkes rescues her and takes her to his caretaker.





	1. Trapped Like Rats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to start this. I've been planning this fanfic based around D.va's Junker skin for a very, very long time. I really love little sister, big brother dynamics with D.va and Junkrat.
> 
> Also this is going to be my first, major fanfic that doesn't include any romance at all. Just found family. Hell yeah.
> 
> Not to mention it's shaping up to easily be the longest of all my fanfics by a significant margin.

They’d been trapped here for months now.

Had the Songs known what would become of Australia they wouldn’t have come down here to vacation. But who would have expected that the beautiful oceanside resort town would become an irradiated hellscape within a few weeks?

The world was supposed to be safe now. Overwatch defeated the Omnic Crisis. It was gone. It was over. Why had this happened?

At the time no one knew except those who had done it. A bunch of displaced natives, shoved to the side so the government could gift land to the Omnics, had fought back for their home. Calling themselves the Australian Liberation Front.

As unfair as their situation was, nothing could have warranted how it escalated.

The nuclear explosion had just missed killing them. The mother, Seo-yeon Song, said that was a blessing but the father, Ji-hoon Song, didn’t quite agree. At least it would be over.

No matter how they felt about it both knew they’d never regret anything more than this trip.

Especially that they’re brought their child along with them. Hana Song.

Above anything else, it was the most nerve wracking part. They were now scrounging by by the skin of their teeth. Looters tried to, and successfully, robbed them several times. Rogue Omnics that trusted no man wandered aimlessly, hostile. The worst was those whose minds had rotted away from the radiation, crazed and violent. At least the others had some semblance of pity. But on top of all of that, their terrified daughter had to be witness to it all.

When they’d heard about a plane getting ready to take off they’d thought it was a cruel joke. In retaliation for the explosion, Omnics had already destroyed as much of the remaining civilization they could. How could there be any planes left?

But when they saw the leagues of people trying to shove into the airport they knew it was true.

Carrying Hana high above the crowds the Songs tried to make their way to the front. Pleading and crying for the pilots to let the family on.

Explosions in the distance. The Omnics had found out about the plane.

If the world had been chaotic before it was complete, unbridled, total mayhem now.

The crowd jostled violently, shoving and kicking and biting their way towards the plane. Separation. Ji-hoon Song screamed as Hana was torn from his arms, disappearing into the crowd as she was tossed to the side. He wasn’t even given a chance to reach for his crying child as the waves of human flesh sent them to opposite sides of the room.

It was all either of the Song parents could do to keep their heads above the crowd, to breathe, to stay alive.

Somehow, they both made it onto the plane. Not of their own will, just shoved along by the current of panicking humans. Even now as they found themselves in the safest place in all of Australia they tried to claw their way off the plane to go and find their daughter.

They screamed her name, punching at the glass of the airplane’s window as they saw her near the exit. Crying. Alone.

Or, worse, not so alone. Not as the Omnic forces started moving in, guns blazing.

She screamed before taking off, heading outside. Away from the plane, away from her parents.

It was the last they saw of her as the plane took off.

\---

A child’s memory is not long but even four-year-old Hana Song could remember how things should be.

It wasn’t hard for her to recall her life in Korea. A modest but clean and warm house. She wasn’t spoiled but her parents always tried to make sure she was happy. Her room was painted her favorite shade of pink and full of stuffed animals and games for her to play.

Her mom worked at an office and her dad stayed home with her. He always made sure she ate her vegetables but also made the best cookies in the world.

All the time she had friends coming over to play, a constant stream of happy boys and girls running around. She even liked going to pre-school, even if she wanted to sleep in some days. Teachers were always telling her parents how smart she was, evident already at her young age. 

The refrigerator always had her drawings on it. She loved to draw her family and her friends and the characters from her favorite shows.

She also remembered the first three days of their vacation with perfect clarity.

The beach was fun, she’d loved it. Her father had helped her build a sand castle while her mother watched happily, peeking over the book she’d brought with. Later, she was brought over so Hana could bury her in the sand. Pushing at it until it formed a mermaid fin around her mother’s legs.

Hana could also remember the second everything changed.

The screaming, the fire, the gunshots.

Even as a little girl she knew her world would never be the same at that moment.

But she never could have guessed this. When you’re small you never think about losing your parents. At least not long term. They’re always going to be there to protect you and keep you safe. That’s their job. The world is never that perfect though. Four is far too young to be learning that fact but the fact itself dictates that she be in this hell now.

If there was one impossibly thin silver lining to this it was that the Omnics didn’t usually go out of their way to attack children. No more than a human in war would. She made it past many of the thunking robots, intent on taking down the plane.

Only one took note of her. Unhinged and staring. It ignored the plane as it successfully took off, the bullets from the Omnics whiffing harmlessly past it.

As the plane started disappearing into the sky the aggressive Omnic started chasing her. Gunshots had peppered the air for all this time but she’d never heard it so close. See the bullet holes form as the robot missed its small, quick target.

She kept running and running though, headed towards the scrap yard behind the airport.

Jagged metal pieces stuck out everywhere. They snagged her pink dress, leaving small tears in it as it raked across her skin. For a moment the Omnic lost her as she ducked through the debris, tears and blood streaming down her face.

A scream tried to escape her lips as a hand grabbed onto her thin arm but a second hand stifled the noise.

Unfortunately, she spoke very little english. The boy’s words meant nothing to her frantic mind, just more background noise to the nightmare she was living.

Roughly and quickly, she was being dragged backwards through the junkyard to an unknown location. She couldn’t see her captor as the world flung past her which only scared her more. Glimpses of the violent Omnic chasing her flew by, only causing her to fight more.

She wasn’t strong enough to break out of his grip, no matter how hard she thrashed.

Gunshots. The ground exploded around her as the boy dragged her. Ducking and jumping over the remains of many destroyed planes with expertise.

Her world went dark. For a second the thought she’d died but the banging of her feet on metal let her know she was still of this world. Emerging from the other side of the tunnel she finally managed to twist herself around under the boy’s arm and get a look at him.

A filthy kid. The boy was about a foot taller than her, thin and crouched over. Blonde hair stuck out wildly from his head. Wild orange eyes were looking around intently, not even paying attention to her. She looked around too, realizing they’d entered the small building in the center of the junkyard.

He said nothing as he opened a small cabinet, shoving her in then crawling after. Darkness enveloped them again as the doors closed behind them. A small noise indicating a lock on the door clicking into place.

The silence was even scarier than the noise. It was punctuated by the footsteps of the Omnic thudding towards the building. Punching open the door. Looking around.

She could feel the boy curled up in a ball next to her, trying not to crush her too badly against the wall. There was barely enough space for him let alone for her. The urgency with which he’d rushed here made her believe he’d hidden here before.

Eventually they could hear the Omnic lose interest and walk away.

There was a sound of metal on metal as the makeshift lock was removed, blinding light leaking into the cabinet.

\---

Jamison Fawkes was nothing if not an opportunist.

He always supposed it came with the territory of being a homeless orphan.

Miss Fawkes had perished long ago, when he was even younger than Hana Song. Hadn’t survived the Omnic Crisis. Somehow, even as a three-year-old, he’d managed to survive through sheer luck.

When the Omnics raided his neighborhood he’d been outside, playing with the rats outside his admittedly shoddy house. His mother always hated when he did that. Filthy diseased rodents. But as his mom screamed for him to run, to hide, she knew the little creatures had saved his life.

He wasn’t a dumb boy. As machine guns sounded he knew that those screams were the last he was going to hear of his mum.

After that he knew what to look for, already used to scavenging to help support his single mother. What scraps of food and clothing he could steal from people. Anything left alone was an opportunity, even at such a young age.

He’d lived like that for two years. Almost no interaction with other humans as he scrounged through war torn towns and cities, looking for anything to keep himself alive. Food scraps, small animals, plants. Most of the food was disgusting and rotten nearly to the point of being inedible but it was enough.

Only one thing remained off the plate for him. Rats. He kept several as pets at any point in time, his sole companions.

Until he gained one more. Another human.

The dirty little town was not unlike the one he’d been born in. Unlike his, however, it had defended itself against the Omnic uprising. Surprising, considering its extremely close proximity to the Omnium.

To him, it was just another opportunity.

For all intensive purposes, the house seemed empty as Jamie had pulled himself through the window. Dropping to the ground and crawling around he found a surprisingly ample amount of food.

He got sloppy. He was six, alone, scared, hungry and he got sloppy.

All normal care was thrown out the window as he grabbed a mango, dumbstruck that he was holding actual, real, fresh fruit. Nearly crying as he bit into it right there, on the ground of a stranger’s house.

The thudding noise of huge feet didn’t even bring him out of his trance as he reached for another one, still starving. What did was the deep, terrifying grunting noises as a voice threatened him, “I’m gonna make you regret this.”

Behind him, the door slammed open revealing the most terrifyingly gigantic man young Jamison had ever seen in his life. Holding a gun bigger than Jamie’s entire emaciated body.

\---

Hana watched Jamie crawl out of the cabinet and slink over to the window, looking around before gesturing for her to follow him.

She did, cautiously. They could see the aggressive Omnic leaving, far in the distance. He joined the others and like that, the threat was gone. The boy sighed and slid against the wall with relief. Hana, on the other hand, was no less scared.

Not being allowed a moment to relax Jamie had to chase after her as she tried to bolt again.

“Hey, hey, hey, wait!” he said, grabbing her hand before she ran out into new trouble, “Where are you going?!”

Hana knew only basic English but could catch just enough to understand. She pointed at the airport in the distance, Omnics finally swarming away from it now that the plane had taken off.

He frowned at that, “Your parents aren’t gonna be there anymore, mate. At least not in any state you wanna see ‘em.”

She still tugged against his grip, trying to walk towards certain danger nonetheless.

Jamie wasn’t exactly equipped to deal with this. He was older than Hana, ten instead of four, but still. That airport was going to be completely vacant, aside from piles and piles of corpses. He looked from her to the building and back.

It probably wasn’t the best choice but her picked her up, carrying her over her shoulder as she kicked and punched and bit at him. Deeper into the Outback and further away from everything she’s ever known.


	2. Return to the Pigpen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Hana home and tries to learn more about her while he calms her down.

Jamie was starting to wonder if what he was doing was the right thing.

Even after ten minutes of walking Hana still was fighting tooth and nail to get away from him.

He knew she had nowhere to go though. Even at his young age thinking of her situation put a pit in his stomach, far too similar to his own. If he didn’t take her home to Roadie she’d just end up like he did. Scavenging for even a sliver of hope, a bite of food, a second of warmth to keep herself alive.  
Looking at her he could already tell she didn’t even have the advantages he’d had. Jamie’d come from the poor side of town, already used to going without. Hana looked well-fed and her pink dress was fancy and new.

Roadie… Roadie wasn’t going to be happy about this but he’d help. Just like that night so long ago.

\---

Four years ago, Roadhog had known something was wrong the second he’d entered his home.

He could hear noises, small and scratching but clearly human. The window was open and there was a smeared muddy footprint on it, as well as one every few feet leading towards the kitchen. Break-ins had happened before. Roadhog had significant pull in this community and had more food reserves than anyone else.

Thieves always aim for the top in places like this.

Stalking in, he pulled out his gun and carefully adjusted his gas mask. More than ready to blast whoever was in there to smithereens.

“I’m gonna make you regret this,” Roadhog growled.

But when he’d kicked the door open instead of finding some greedy man or woman scrounging around in what was his he found a severely emaciated and completely horrified little boy. Frozen in place, staring up at him with wide eyes full of tears.

Not even begging for his life. Just trembling there. Remains of a devoured mango lay on the ground, a second one half eaten in his hand. The bug-eyed kid wasn’t there for valuables. He was just hungry.

Sighing, Roadhog lowered his gun before setting it on the kitchen table with a loud thunk.

Trying to be less intimidating he crouched down to the kid’s level, seemingly only freaking him out more and sending him skittering away to the corner. Roadhog knew it didn’t help he was blocking the only exit but he wasn't about to let the presumably homeless child run away to starve in some alleyway.

The fact he was wearing a terrifying pig mask probably was also a big factor. Possibly the biggest.

Sighing, he grunted out, “What’s your name?”

For a second it didn’t seem like the kid was going to answer but eventually he squeaked out, “Jamison Fawkes.”

“Where’s your parents, Jamison?” he continued, knowing they were either dead or about to get their drastically underfed son returned to them along with a fistful of hog.

Shaking his head, the little boy stared at the ground trying not to cry.

Roadhog grunted again as he pushed himself up from his crouch, reaching behind his head to undo the straps from his gas mask. With a loud clunk it joined his gun on the table. His face was badly scarred and his nose nearly non-existent but maybe that would be an improvement for the boy. See there’s a person under there.

It was hard to say. Jamie was still obviously freaked out, there was really no placing what it was that was scaring him.

Roadhog sighed, “You want a sandwich, kid?”

At that, Jamie cautiously smiled and followed after him like a baby duckling as Roadhog started preparing the kid’s first real meal in years.

\---

Thankfully Roadhog and Jamie’s house was on the outskirts of Junkertown. Not to mention that everyone had already turned in for the night. No one to question why he was dragging and kicking and biting little girl into his house.

Closing the door behind them he turned the light on, brightening up the dim house. It was mostly one big room, oddly shaped and jutting out at weird places. A bathroom branching off. There were two beds, a ridiculously large one and a kiddie one. Across from that, a large alcove that served at their kitchen and dining room.

Looking around the dirty house only made Hana cry harder, even as Jamie placed her down on the ground. He was hoping she’d calm down when he got her home. That had gone out the window.

Speaking of, she was trying to leave. Reaching up he deadbolted it up high, way out of her reach. This only made her cry harder.

“Don’t… don’t cry, stop it. Roadie will be home soon, he’ll fix ya up right.”

This was no comfort to Hana who managed to start crying even harder.

Jamie was starting to question if he’d done the right thing. Shaking his head he steeled himself, knowing that as unhappy as she is now she’ll thank him later.

Roadhog always told him how those raids went. Omnics gun down everything that could even be a hiding place. The little girl’s only saving grace had been that she’d been outside the building. And soon he’d be back from confirming that, hopefully with some scrap to sell. At least, that’s where Jamie reasonable assumed he was.

They’d split up to survey the airport incident. Roadhog’d known it’d be a disaster, the worst kind of tourist trap. Some’d be lucky, some’d get out. But many, many more would die.

Roadhog had told Jamie to stay in the junkyard. He could help him break down anything that needed to be looted but he wasn’t about to take the kid in there until he’d surveyed the damage. Jamie’d be safe there and if he wasn’t they always had the emergency plan that if someone went wrong to go home immediately. Junkertown is safe. Safe enough, at least.

If that was the case, Roadhog would be home very soon. This wasn’t the first time Jamie’d had to run home alone like this.

First time he’d brought someone with though.

Hana was standing on her tippy toes, trying to reach the door latch as tears still ran down her face. He grabbed her wrist again, taking her towards the kitchen, “You hungry?”

Latching onto the only word she knew, “hungry”, she nodded.

After getting her to sit on one of the rickety table chairs he crawled up onto the counter and dug around in the cabinets. Even though things had gotten worse since Roadhog had taken in Jamie they still had an ample supply of food. Partially because no one is going to say “No.” to the seven foot four man with the shotgun the size of their torso.

There wasn’t much Jamie was able to cook himself though but settling on a can of baked beans he figured that would work.

Still sitting on the counter, fiddling with a can opener he tried to find out more about the girl, “What’s yer name?”

Her huge brown eyes just blinked blankly at him.

“Name?” he tried again, pointing at her with the dirty can opener, “You got one?”

Jamie hadn’t quite caught onto the fact she didn’t speak English yet. Or at least enough to really talk to him. Figured she just didn’t want to talk to him or was still too scared to. Deciding to focus on the task as hand he started dumping the beans into a just adequately clean pan and turned on the fire.

Hana was still struggling to comprehend his sentence. After thinking hard on that nearly familiar word she remembered, pointing at herself and said her first words to him, “Hana Song.”

“What?”

“Hana Song.”

“Oh! Oh, right, right, yer name. Right. I’m Jamie. Jamison Fawkes.”

“Jamie,” she parroted back at him.

At that she went back to being silent but seemed to have stopped crying for the time being and that was more than alright by him.

Jamie wasn’t quite sure what to make of this kid. Not exactly a master of observation, he wasn’t sure how old she was but she certainly looked old enough to be talking. Maybe it really was just fear, maybe she’d calm down after eating.

It wasn’t long until the musical fruits of his labor were done cooking and Jamie separated it into two bowls. Minimal mess on the top of the stove, at least by his questionable standards. Crawling back down he gave her one of the bowls and sat down next to her to eat his own. Hopefully Roadie’d be proud he made dinner all by himself.

He tried to engage her again as they made it about halfway through their dinners, “How old are you?”

Blank stares from a tiny face covered in beans.

“Age? What age?” he tried again.

Nothing.

“Are you scared?”

Nothing, aside from blinking at him while she chewed.

“Can you just… say something?”

She said something alright. Had he been able to speak Korean he’d know she was asking him what’s happening and where are they. But to him, she might as well have spoken utter gibberish.

But he wasn’t stupid. It clicked in his mind immediately.

“Oh shit you’re a tourist.”

Looking more closely he couldn’t figure out where she was from. Not worldly enough for that. Obviously Asian but that wasn’t anything he hadn’t noticed before.

Maybe her dress had a tag, he could probably recognize the language at that. He’d always liked digging through the books Roadie brought back for the Junkertown library, had a lot of weird knowledge.

Tugging at the back like a curious monkey he found the tag immediately. Lines and circles. Korean. Okay, so her name is Hana Song and she’s from Korea. Age unknown.

Hana didn’t seem to mind that, ignoring Jamie while she snarfed down the beans. In the fear and adrenaline she hadn’t realized how long it had been since she last ate. Right now she had no thoughts in her head that weren’t “eat this as fast as physically possible.”

Jamie looked out one of the widows, watching the moon rise. Hopefully Roadie will be home soon.

\---

Roadhog growled as he dug around the junkyard, yelling out Jamie’s full name. Dragging the bag of looted supplies behind him as he searched.

It wasn’t unheard of for Jamie to have to leave and run home by himself but Roadhog never liked it.

Likely that Jamie was safe at home, rolling around on the threadbare carpet in boredom as he waited for his caretaker to come home. Could have been a threat as small as a single rogue Omnic that could have scared the little rat home.

Of course, he could have always been dragged off and killed or worse.

Either way he started towards his motorcycle with his prizes, tossing them into the sidecar that should be housing the small, excitable boy. He’d feel better when he got back to Junkertown and that scrawny kid started telling him the tale of whatever evil had befallen him to scare him back home.

The ride home wasn’t pleasant though. He couldn’t help but feel like something was different, something was wrong. Something about this scavenge just felt… different. It worried him.

Especially considering the carnage he’d just witnessed.

There were absolutely no survivors. The Omnics had successfully eliminated every single human being who hadn’t made it onto the plane. He tried not to think about it as he tore across the sandy, rocky landscape.

It would be a lie to say he didn’t feel massive relief as he pulled up to his house and saw the lights on. Approaching the door he could hear Jamie talking, presumably to himself. Not unusual. The kid had just ran home, scared of some threat. Roadhog was sure he’d hear alll about it.

But as he reached for the handle to unlock it he heard a second, smaller, more high pitched voice of a girl. It sounded like she was crying.

What the fuck. He quickly unlocked the door and flew it open.

That didn’t calm the crying at all as he stomped in, making the little girl sitting in the center of his home scream. Jamie was crouched in front of her, their first aid kit open next to him as he tried to clean the small cuts going up and down the girl’s arms.

He smiled guiltily up as him, “Uh, h-hey Roadie. This is, uh, this is Hana.”


	3. Boomer and Flyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana wakes up in her new home, Roadhog's gone and Jamie's all she has to help her get accommodated to her new life.

Hana continued to wail as Jamie tried to explain how he’d come across a lost little girl.

It was hard, considering Roadhog was just about the most terrifying human being this poor kid had ever seen in her life. She was the size of his hand. One finger was thicker than her entire arm.

Eventually it became obvious that nothing Jamie had to say mattered until Roadhog could actually hear it. Crouching down, Hana immediately scrambled away from him. Grunting, Roadhog pushed himself back up.

Thudding steps as he walked towards the kitchen, reaching up into the top shelf and pulling out the candy bowl. Kept safe from Jamie’s grabbing hands.

He set the bowl on the coffee table, bright candy wrappers glistening in the sickly yellow light.

Jamie didn’t hesitate to run over, Hog allowing him to grab a handful of his favorites before scampering away to eat them in private. Even though he was allowed to eat them, the orphan had never dropped the scavenger hit-and-run tactics when it came to special treats like this.

It took Hana a little bit longer but she could see something pink with a strawberry on it and damned if she didn’t want it.

Cautiously, slowly, she approached the bowl. Roadhog sat on the couch, watching Hana approach the prize sitting a foot or two in front of him. Nearly trembling she grabbed the candy. Carefully unwrapping it she popped it in her mouth.

Chewing on it she looked up at Roadhog, starting to take off the mask that scared her so much.

While Roadhog had never been sure if taking off his mask had comforted Jamie when he first found him there was no uncertainty with Hana’s reaction.

Grabbing another candy, the little girl climbed up on the couch. Standing so she was able to reach Roadhog’s face. Unafraid seeing the person underneath, knowing someone was there. Tiny fingers ran over the deep scars in his mangled face and avoiding prodding at his mostly destroyed nose but examining it nonetheless.

She didn’t flinch when Roadhog carefully patted her on the head.

\---

Now that she had been calmed, Jamie was able to explain where the girl was from. Little Hana. Either abandoned or an orphan. Barely speaks English.

Exhausted by her ordeal, Hana had fallen asleep shortly after eating the treats.

Passed out on the couch, Roadhog had easily picked her up one-handed and deposited her in the small bed that usually belonged to Jamie.

Immediately Jamie spoke up as he scrambled over, “Oi! That's mine!”

“Hers.”

“What?! Make ‘er sleep on the couch!”

“No.”

Easily, Roadhog caught the back of his shirt and hoisted Jamie up. Struggling futilely, Jamie was gently dumped on the couch.

Before he could try to get up again, Roadhog pulled the blanket off his own large bed and bundled Jamie up in it. A couple of kangaroos plushies were shoved in with him. Grabbing onto a throw pillow a sleepy Jamie tried to keep going, “But now you're gonna be cold.”

“I'll live,” Roadhog muttered, walking over to continue tucking in the little girl.

\---

Waking up was another jarring moment for Hana.

She’d assumed it was a nightmare but when she opened her eyes she was in the same dirty shack.

Tears started welling up in her eyes again.

The small bed was lumpy and uncomfortable, smelling of burnt hair and gunpowder. She had an ache in her side from the weird angle she’d fallen asleep at. Letting her hug the smushed pillow while she slept.

Sitting up she looked around, teary eyed. The large man from last night was already gone, the giant unmade bed the only sign that he’d been there at all. Peering over at the couch, Jamie was still curled up and snoring loudly.

Hana contemplated her situation. Now that she wasn’t being wracked by fear she was trying to understand such a harsh reality as her parents being gone. Either on the plane or… or dead.

A high pitched noise sang through the air as Hana started crying again. Quietly this time, trying to stifle herself with the dirty pillow. This was… this was her life now. She was going to life with the big man and Jamie in a metal shack. More than ever she missed her room. Pink and warm and safe.

She jumped as another small hand touched her wrist, “You okay, mate?”

Peeking over the pillow she saw Jamie had woken up and walked over dragging the drastically oversized blanket that was wrapped around him, making him look like a tiny king.

Hana shook her head, understanding nothing but the word “okay.”

Not that Jamie knew how to deal with this. He was still a kid himself, albeit a slightly older one. Looking around he tried to think of a way of comforting someone who was used to better.

His technical mind was impressive but emotional intelligence is not exactly his strong suit.

Roadie would be gone for a bit, no work for Jamie to do until he gets back. Hell, it might be over a week until the Junkers start bringing back the electronics and machinery they’ve salvaged. Food comes first, clothes second, technology third. The airport would be emptied within a month.

There weren’t many amusements to have in this small shack and Jamie doubted he should start dragging her around Junkertown. Not yet.

An idea popped into his head though. Holding the huge blanket over his head, Jamie announced it happily, “Let’s build a pillow fort!”

Of course, Hana just stared blankly at him.

Grabbing her hand, Jamie decided to just show her. Figured that’d be easy until they could get her speaking the same language. Complacently, she followed after him as he started dragging chairs into the middle of the room. As he started constructing the fort she caught onto what they were doing. She started to help, as best she could being so tiny.

Stepping back, they admired their work. It was fairly spacious, the four corners jutting high with the oversized, Roadhog-accommodating dining room chairs. What few toys Jamie possessed were decorating the inside, mostly beat up stuffed animals.

Hana crawled right in, adjusting pillows so they’d have someplace to sit. Outside, Jamie started digging around on the rickety bookshelf. Unfortunately they didn’t have anything as specific as a Korean-English dictionary but he figured he could try to read a simple picture book to her.

Tossing in the book, Jamie crawled after her. By the time he was sitting next to her she was already thumbing through it.

She whined at him when he pulled it roughly out of her hands, “Cut it out, you’re gonna ruin the ending!”

Holding it closed, he grabbed two of the most threadbare stuffed toys. Two kangaroos, one with a little pink bow tied around its neck. Jamie handed her the one with the bow, “Alright, so, these toys go with this story, right? Roadie got ‘em as a set fer me. That’s Flyer ‘an this one’s Boomer.”

Hana examined the well-loved Flyer, button eyes glistening up at her despite the scratches around their edges. She carefully parroted it back, “Flyer.”

“An’ Boomer,” he said, holding up the other toy.

“Boomer.”

“Good, good, you’re a smart kid,” Jamie smiled, finally opening the book to start reading it to her, “Boomer and Flyer were brother and sister. One day, Boomer went too far away from home and got lost. He wanted to go to the beach but he went the wrong way. The outback is big and hot and very dangerous. Boomer was scared.”

He looked over a Hana who seemed to be trying very hard to take in the words. Through the pictures she could understand the story, it was only a matter of putting two and two together.

“Flyer was very sad her brother was missing so she went to find him,“ Jamie continued, “She made sure to leave a trail so she could find her way home. But it wasn’t long until she found him and brought him home.”

She nodded, surveying the words carefully.

He turned to the last set of pages, “Boomer and Flyer’s mum and dad were so happy to see them home safe. Boomer promised never to wander away from home when alone ever again. The next day they took Boomer and Flyer to the beach to celebrate. The End.”

Hana took the book from his hands, flipping through it. Back in Korea she’d taken some English classes at her admittedly very advanced preschool but not enough to completely read anything. Hell, she’s only four. Her Korean’s not that great either.

“Don’t worry, mate, we’ll get you readin’ and talkin’ in no time,” Jamie nodded, “Roadie’s gonna try an’ nick a ‘Learn English’ book from the airport. Tourists bring ‘em a lot. Just a matter of findin’ one with Korean in it. If not… we’ll just work from scratch. We can start now iffin you want.”

Not much she could catch there. Just simple things like ‘read’ and ‘talk.’ She’s a very agreeable child though and didn’t even move an inch as Jamie scrambled out to grab another book.

It took a little more digging than the picture book. He still liked to flip through a picture book now and again to look at the drawings but his old picture dictionary wasn’t exactly a paragon of art. But it’d be a little more useful.

Eventually he found it, flat against the back behind some of Roadhog’s romance novels.

Scrambling back in, Jamie handed her the book. Before she’d relinquish the story about Boomer and Flyer though she kept pointing at the last pages, at the beach.

“What, you wanna go to the beach?”

She nodded. It was the last place she’d really had a nice time. Even though she knew it wouldn’t be the same as being with her parents again, she’d like to revisit those fond memories.

“Alright, I’ll ask Roadie. There’s some safe beaches still, Omnics don’t like ta be near the water. Not all of them are water proof, ‘specially the smarter ones.”

She let go of the picture book now, accepting the picture dictionary and opening it.

“Alright, we’ll start with ‘A’ an’ work our way back.”

\---

The moon was high in the sky by the time Roadhog rolled back into Junkertown.

It had taken hours and hours just to sort through all the stuff and nearly as long to evenly distribute it among the scrappers.

Roadie had already started preparing for keeping a second child. Luckily, not a lot of the suitcases had been loaded onto the plane. He even suspected that the pink, flowery suitcase might have originally been Hana’s but he couldn’t read the writing on the tag.

The other scrappers let him have the whole thing, most of them were single and childless and had no use for a bag full of little girl stuff. Got him a bit of a weird look until he told them he’d acquired a new child to take care of.

Got a little guff for that. His soft spot for cute things was a bit of a joke among his co-workers. Really undermines your “stoic, unfeeling badass” persona when you do shit like taking in stray children or collecting little pig themed toys. He’d tried to claim Jamie as an asset, good for going where adults couldn’t. No one bought it. Even less of them believed there was any particular survival value involved with taking in a lost little tourist girl.

Any illusion Roadhog tried to maintain to her usefulness dried up when they pulled up to his shack. He could say up and down the street excuses like “she’ll be a good scout, she’s smart, she’s a sturdy girl” but it evaporated when the very tiny, very scared girl toddled out after Jamie.

Surveying the crowd of scrappers, Hana seemed to be taking inventory of the odd group of men, women and otherwise surrounding her new house.

Jamie, on the other hand, was already rooting around in the salvage pile marked with a piggy label. Excitedly he pulled out the prizes meant for him, heavy machinery and electronics for him to take apart and put back together. Disappearing with them into the garage Hana had yet to see.

One of the scrappers approached her, a wiry woman with darker skin with sandy blonde hair, “Cute kid.”

She flinched a bit as the strange woman reached out a calloused hand, patting her on the head. Heavy, morningstar looking weapons hung heavily at her side, clanging threateningly.

“Back off, Wild Dog,” Roadhog warned.

“Ain’t gonna hurt ‘er. Just a lil’ bit curious,” she replied, picking at Hana’s hair and examining the barrett in it, “Don’t get ta see tourists up close like this.”

Suddenly the furry points on Wild Dog’s head caught her eye.

Wild Dog laughed, tilting her head down to let Hana touch the taxidermy dingo ears strapped to her head, “See? She likes me. Ya want a pair of yer own, anklebiter?”

Hana looked amenable to that, entranced by touching the soft ears on the woman’s head.

Tapping on the stuffed animal in Hana’s arms Wild Dog continued, “Got a ‘roo there, want a set of these babies too? I can fight a kangaroo for ya.”

Roadhog grunted, one of his oversized hands was still wrapped around the hook at his side. Wild Dog was nothing if not unpredictable, even though he highly doubted she was interested in hurting a child.

Not looking to poke the bear Wild Dog backed off, “Alright, alright, Papa Hog wants me ta go. I’ll see ya again, little girl, maybe bring you a present.”

The cold glare Roadhog cut through the dark, even through his gas mask, warning Wild Dog NOT to bring Hana a pair of real life, bonafide, amputated kangaroo ears. Hana didn’t notice though, excitedly noticing the matching dingo tail hanging off the back of the woman’s belt.

Turning his attention to the scrap pile Roadhog dug out the pink suitcase. Hana’s eyes immediately lit up as she ran over, excitedly grabbing at it and spouting something excitedly in Korean.

Knowing his face was hidden behind the gas mask Roadhog allowed himself a rare smile. It seems his suspicions were confirmed, this luggage must be hers.

She ran inside with it, already latching on to Jamie’s tendency to open things in private.

Roadhog let her have it, concerning himself with removing his gas mask and hauling his load into the garage. Hollering for Jamie to stop fiddling around with his new machines and to help.

\---

It took about an hour for the two of them to get everything inside. Maybe next haul Hana could help too, get her a bit stronger and a bit tougher. Roadhog knew she was gonna need it.

But for now he’d let the girl reunite with her possessions.

He was confused for a second when he walked inside and the entire center of the room had been filled with a large makeshift tent. Jamie hadn’t made a pillow fort since he was five, it was a bit of a blast from the past.

But more concerningly he could hear the sounds of sobbing coming from it.

Jamie crawled in easily but it was a bit more difficult for Roadhog to follow into the fort.

They found Hana curled into a ball, crying. Lying on top of the clothes and a few toys was a cheap, tacky tourist photo of a family on a beach. Hana with two smiling adults that could only be her parents.

She didn’t put up a fight as Roadhog scooped her up, cradling her against the dirty t-shirt stretched across his expansive chest. Just letting her cry.

He’d find a frame for the photo or Jamie could manufacture one.

Hopefully things would hurt less as she got older and started to forget her life from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I make up characters on the spot for these stories but I'm honestly pretty excited even for this tiny cameo by my legitimate Overwatch OC, Wild Dog. An uncomfortably friendly lone wolf Junker who only occasionally works with others.
> 
> I haven't done much with her but I love her anyways. Don't know if she'll show up in this again for another lil cameo but I liked getting to put even a touch of her in it.


	4. Down to Junkertown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets Roadhog's permission to take Hana for her first ever trip to Junkertown.

As the next few months passed Hana began to accept her fate.

Not that she was happy about it by any stretch of the imagination but it was getting increasingly obvious that things weren't going to change anytime soon. As far as foster families went she supposed this was as good as any.

Prior to this Hana had lived as an only child. It was weird for her to suddenly have a brother figure in her life but in an odd way it was comforting to have another child around. Even if Jamie was a lot more rough and tumble than the kids she usually spent time with.

Jamie wasn’t a bad kid though. Just a weird one. As a gift, he had twisted a bunch of metal into a crude picture frame for the tourist trap photo of her parents

Roadhog and Jamie had both started teaching her English. Mercifully, Hana turned out to be incredibly bright. Quickly and easily picking up on words and phrases she was already starting to form incredibly crude sentences.

She hadn’t left the house yet though. Every day she sat in the small, dim shack and tried to amuse herself. There were a surprising multitude of books and Roadhog had only focused on acquiring more and more as she settled in. Right now she couldn’t do much beyond picture books but they seemed to distract her.

But things were going to change soon.

Hana had become accustomed to the schedule. Roadhog left for basically the entire day and would come back, sometimes with supplies, sometimes with gifts and sometimes nothing at all. 

Jamie occasionally disappeared too but it was rare. Both could tell he was getting antsy being cooped up at home. While Hana couldn’t completely understand what he was saying to her she’d managed to pick up enough to know this wasn’t normal for him.

This night in particular he seemed agitated, almost yelling at Roadhog about something.

It ended quickly though and Jamie seemed happy with the results.

\- - -

The next morning Hana was surprised to be woken up alongside them.

Usually, even if Jamie was going too, they let her sleep. But instead, Roadhog was holding up one of her nicer dresses up to her.

Confused, she took it into the closet to change.

Reemerging, she found Roadhog had already left but Jamie was excitedly swinging his legs as he sat on the couch. Jumping down the second she reappeared he excitedly grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the door.

As he did she noticed a bag hanging off his shoulder, across his chest. She knew it was the one he always took with him when he went into town.

He was excitedly blathering away as he pushed the doors open, “Alright, Hana, we’ve got something special to do today. Weeeee’re going to go into Junkertown! You an’ me! We’re getting food, Roadie said we could get special treats too if we want!”

Hana picked out the important words. Her name. Special. Junkertown. You. Me. Food. Roadie. Treats. She smiled and nodded, nearly skipping to keep up with him.

Blinking in the harsh sun, Hana got her first real look around. Not at night, not out a window.

Roadhog’s house was a bit of a ways out of town but she could see the edges in the very near distance. Houses lay between them and the heart of town. Slightly taller buildings made up that as well as something that almost looked like a giant arena. Was it?

Jamie continued to talk as they walked through the small dusty patch between them and the other buildings, “There’s lots of cool stuff I can show you! Roadie said we can stay the whole day s’long as we bring the food home at the end of the day.”

Hana looked around as he prattled off a few more things he wanted to show her but she was too busy looking around at the other houses. Various, depressed looking people were lounging around or working or making ramshackle art out of scrap. Several were eyeing her with suspicion or almost… hunger.

She didn’t know what to make of that but Jamie did. Holding the bag closer, he kept his eyes open for thieves. Being one himself, he knew how to avoid them.

A familiar face in the crowd was a comfort. Lurking in the rafters of a half built building was Wild Dog, that oddball sometime associate of Roadhog’s. Her yellow eyes raked across the crowd in time to see them, waving hard enough for her taxidermy dingo ears to nearly fall off.

Jamie waved back, grabbing Hana’s hand with his free one and making her wave too.

Immediately the hungry eyes of the thieves averted, not wanting to deal with the unpredictable Wild Dog should they try to steal from the kids. 

Turning her head towards the buildings again, Junkertown was fascinating to Hana though. Everything was makeshift but there was an odd sort of art to it. Even now, as they watched, builders were putting things together with care. Weaving, welding, creating. Hana wondered if she’d ever be doing something like that.

Hell, what was her future? What would she do? In Korea she’d always been fond of the idea of being a police officer but that seemed like a much scarier prospect here.

Next to her, Jamie had no concerns about that. He was going to work with Roadie. Be a junker. Go to places to collect scrap, sort the scrap, sell the scrap. Granted, Roadie also fought against omnics which Jamie wasn’t entirely sold on doing. Not that he hadn’t started preparing in case, messing around with some of the more volatile things Roadhog had brought home. Messing around with making weapons.

Soon they rounded a corner and could see the food market. Mostly there was canned goods and other non-perishable food but some delicious looking fresh fish was hanging as well. Hana’s mouth was watering at that but Jamie pulled her past it, “No, no, Hana we’re getting food last so we can get fresh stuff. Can’t walk around with that. First we’re going to that!”

He pointed excitedly to a sign she couldn’t read. Blinking at him in confusion it slowly seeped back into his brain that she couldn’t read that much english.

“Mech fights!” he chirped, tapping on the robots on the tattered piece of paper.

She didn’t know those words though. Vague memories of Jamie yelling them last night resurfaced. But they still meant nothing to her.

Giving up, Jamie just pulled her inside instead after handing a couple crumpled dollars up to the ticket man.

In a lot of ways it was bad to be small in Junkertown but right now it was a real advantage. The two of them easily squeezed through the crowd, right to the front, to peek over the low wall. Jamie picking Hana up and putting her on his shoulders so she could see better.

A voice boomed over the loud speaker, “LADIES! GENTLEMEN! OTHERWISE! ARE YOU READY TO SEE SOME METAL FLY?!”

The hooting of the crowd dazed Hana but she was mystified as two large mechs stomped into the ring. People were piloting them, waving and blowing kisses at the crowd. Hana blew one back, making Jamie laugh.

“IN THE RIGHT CORNER WE HAVE “THE THUNDER DOWN UNDER” WEIGHING IN AT GOD KNOWS WHAT AND ROUGHLY TEN FEET TALL!!”

The bulky, bright yellow mech was dancing now, crudely but enthusiastically.

“IN THE LEFT, WEIGHING IN AT ‘WE STILL HAVE NO WAY TO WEIGH THESE GODDAMN THINGS’ IS “THE SCREAMING CHIMERA” WHICH IS ROUGHLY… ELEVEN-ISH FEET TALL!!!”

The second, leaner robot reared its head and, excitingly enough, started breathing fire into the air. The body was an odd mix and match of animal-esque parts, mismashed together.

By now Hana was clapping excitedly, squirming around enough to almost dethrone her from Jamie’s shoulders. He grabbed her ankles to try and stabilize her, “Oi! Don’t fall off, mate!!”

She patted his head in apparent apology.

“Who’re you rooting for?” Jamie asked her as the robots showboated around the ring.

Hana understood nothing but ‘who’ but that was enough. She pointed at the Chimera, excitedly.

“Yeah, he’s my favorite too,” Jamie beamed, “The pilot let me push the fire button once! Nearly burned down a building. He was cool about it though.”

He was interrupted by the announcer yelling a countdown, amplified by the crowd chanting along with him, “FIVE! FOUR!! THREE!!! TWO!!!! ONE!!!!!”

Surprisingly, Hana was chanting along. High pitched, thick Korean accent standing out against the chorus of Australian ones.

At the sound of “one” the bots lunged at each other. Thunder was all brute strength with sharp bursts of electricity burst out of it at random intervals. Chimera was easily dodging it though, its long, almost serpentine body proving hard to hit. Odd, alternating, scale pattern helped keep out the lightning.

On the other hand, the yellow metal of Thunder was quickly turning black as Chimera darted around it, blasting it with flames as it chomped its sharp jaws into vulnerable parts of its opponent's chassis. With each bite, Hana yelled excitedly and punched into the sky.

Clanging and the yelling of the crowd were deafening but Hana could still hear her heartbeat over the din.

In that moment, Hana knew what she was going to be in Junkertown.

She was going to pilot one of those mechs.

Someday.

\- - -

Hana was completely out of it as Jamie dragged her towards the food market.

The Screaming Chimera’s pilot really was a nice guy, he’d given Hana an autograph and a pep talk after slithering out of his mech. He even had remembered Jamie, patting the kid on the head.

She was absolutely over the moon, clinging to the scrap of paper he’d signed for her. Granted, she hadn’t understood most of the somewhat practiced speech he’d given her but she was just happy he was talking to her. He was a scruffy man, lanky and somewhat wild looking. Something about him looked familiar, skin darker and hair bleached the color of straw.

After he’d taken off, towards the way they’d come, Jamie knew he had to complete the task at hand.

It didn’t take long to collect all the food on Roadhog’s list as well as grabbing some chips and lollies for special treats. Hana happily carried a couple small bags she was handed as they started down the street.

Jamie was even more on edge this time, uncomfortable with the eyes following them again. Didn’t help that he couldn’t hang onto Hana’s hand this time, leaving her to toddle around freely behind him.

The sunset should have been pretty filtering between the oddly artistic shacks but there was only fear as the dark encroached.

They’d taken too long at the mech fight, Jamie knew that.

They should have left Junkertown by now.

Ducking into a cramped side road, Jamie led Hana through a hopefully more obscure path. Maybe if no one could see them they’d go unnoticed…

Thud. Thud. Klang. Thud. Klunk. Heavy footsteps and the sound of junk being shoved to the side followed after them. Hana was blissfully unaware, walking in stride with Jamie without a thought in her head but seeing the mech battles again.

Jamie’s eyes slid backwards, trying to see who it was without alerting Hana to the danger.

There were three shadowy figures following after them. Two large men and a third, more ambiguous figure. A woman, possibly?

That wasn’t the pertinent part though.

They were carrying a machete.

In a panic, Jamie stopped caring about Hana being scared as he grabbed her arm and started running. There were shouts behind them and the sound of people running after them.

Hana was brought out of her sugar coated daydreams and into a world of terror. Looking behind them, she could see their assailants bearing down on them.

She screamed, hearing it echo throughout the abandoned section of Junkertown.

Twisting and turning down dark alleys they tried to lose them but the kids nearly slammed into the wall as they hit a dead end.

Cowering, Jamie and Hana watched as their now smiling pursuers bore down on them.

Suddenly, all five of them jerked their heads back as a furl of fire burst above the shacks nearby.

Before any of the thugs could really react one of them was suddenly pounced upon by a snarling woman.

The bursts of fire grew closer and closer as the two large men tried to pull the rabid woman attacking their smaller member off. Amazingly, the woman held on and as far as Jamie or Hana could tell it looked like she was biting at her victim’s face.

Fire burst again, closer, illuminating the alleyway so they could see their savior was none other than Wild Dog. Her face covered in blood as she tore at the smaller woman with their assailants.

The flames this time found the two large men trying to get Dog off their compatriot. Bursting into flames themselves they screamed and scattered. Pouncing away from the fire with a grin, the third shadowy figure chased after the other two, blood dripping as she ran.

Now the alleyway was cleared now as Dog started wiping her face off on a rag. Source of the fire was revealed too as the tall, thin man approached them. Flamethrower in his hand was burning low, just enough for him to see and for them to see him.

Chimera’s pilot. Immediately the kids put two and two together, knowing who the man had reminded them of. Highlighted as Wild Dog did a short job to walk side by side with him. The odd two people were obviously and immediately related. Chimera was a bit paler but the same hair, the same freckles, the same bright yellow eyes.

Still clinging to their groceries the kids waddled happily over to the brother and sister. Dog crouched down and started examining the two of them, “You lil’ anklebiters alright?”

Hana nodded as Dog turned her limbs, looking for cuts or scrapes. Jamie answered, “Yes, jus’ a lil’ bugged out.”

“Home?” Hana quietly added, looking up at Chimera hopefully.

He smiled a crooked smile and scooped up the now smiling girl and her bags up before turning to his sister, “Oi, Roadhog’s going to owe us for this. Big time.”

Wild Dog grinned too, grabbing Jamie’s hand and pulling him towards town, “Oh, absolutely. Let’s git his kids home, Chi.”

“Let’s,” he nodded, “C’mon, little ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't walk into this expecting to fall out the other side with another Junker OC but I guess I'll warmly welcome Wild Dog's little brother, Chimera, to my Overwatch OC family. He was literally supposed to be a toss away background character to fill space in Junkertown. Why this.
> 
> "Little" is subjective, Dog's in her mid-thirties whereas Chimera is late twenties.


	5. For Years To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's been living with the Junkers for a while but for some reason she's been down lately.
> 
> Roadhog conscripts Jamie to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup lads junkertown confirmed!! the junkertown queen is my wife
> 
> if they don't make her a playable character eventually i'm gonna go into blizzard headquarters and start knocking shit over

Hana’s progress with English over the next half year was exemplary.

Within no time she was starting to speak in short, choppy sentences. Communicating at last.

Despite what had happened on her first trip to Junkertown, Hana had many trips back. However, it was exceptionally rare for her to be allowed to go without Roadhog lurking behind her and Jamie.

Almost immediately she’d become the darling of everyone she came cross. Her playful, somewhat bratty attitude was charming. Highlighted by her excitedly yelling things in her minimal English. She was especially fond of shouting people’s names at them like a reverse Pokemon.

Hana had essentially completely accepted her new life by now. Of course, she still missed her parents fiercely but she now thought of Roadhog was her “father” and Jamie as her “brother.” Not replacements but simply what she had right now.

Roadhog’d vehemently deny it but when Hana had first called him “dad” when out in town he’d teared up a little behind his mask. However, he’d immediately corrected her that he was “Roadhog” or “Roadie.”

She’d customized her little corner of the shack after the beds were moved around after Roadie managed to acquire a second child sized bed for Jamie. His tiny bed was surrounded by his trinkets and amatuer blue prints. Hana’s was surrounded by drawings or herself, her new little family, a few friends from around town, and many many drawings of herself as a mech pilot.

Another feature of the house was the large poster Roadhog let her put on the door. Every few months it needed to be changed as it displayed the schedule for the mech fights in town. Hana was especially adamant about going to every one of Chimera’s fights as the man had become her hero, second only to Roadhog.

But the past few days Hana had been down. Untalkative although it seemed like she really wanted to say something.

Instead, she just quietly lurked around the shack. Doodling and keeping to herself. She was also being very cagey about what she’d been drawing which was highly unusual.

Roadhog conscripted Jamie to figure out why she was upset.

Prone to being dodgy, Jamie of course didn’t talk to her about it. He concocted a plan.

Step one? Tire her out. She resisted as he pulled her outside, “No! Don’t wanna!”

“C’mon Hanners, need ta get some fresh air in ya. You’ve been down,” he said, ignoring her resistance as he got her out the door.

Once outside it didn’t take too much to get her moving though. Letting go of her wrist to smack her on the arm he loudly proclaimed her ‘it’. Immediately taking off she started chasing him on pure instinct. Being older and taller, it wasn’t hard for Jamie to stay out of her reach.

After a long while of doing laps around the shack and alternating chasing her and her chasing him she started slowing down. Plopping down on the ground she was panting and her eyes were already half lidded as she emptied the last of the canteen Jamie had strapped to her.

Step two. Naptime. And it was perfect, she was absolutely exhausted. Walking over, Jamie scooped her up and carried her inside. After giving her another glass of water she lazily waddled over to bed without him even prompting her to.

Within seconds she was out cold, curled around her stuffed kangaroo and quietly snoring.

Jamie smiled as step three commenced. Find where she hid her drawings.

She’d waited for them fall asleep the past few days to stash them away somewhere.

It wasn’t a hard search though, there were only so many nooks and crannies she could have stored the drawings. And with her out cold he had free reign. In about twenty minutes of digging around he found them, stored in the old picture dictionary she’d first used to pick up words here and there.

Unfolding them, Jamie found them covered in drawings of birthday things. Cakes, candles, presents. Things Jamie only recognized from VHS tapes that Roadie had brought back for him to watch.

Looking back at her sleeping he stuffed them back in the book. He had the information he needed, tonight he’d tell Roadhog.

\- - -

Hana was still out cold by the time Roadhog came home, hauling around ten bags of groceries on one arm.

Sitting at the table Roadhog grunted, “We can’t afford it.”

“At least this once? At least a gift?” Jamie chirped up, “I can always get the gift in a less… scrupulous way.”

Wiggling his small hands at Roadhog earned him a stern glare, “You’re small.”

“Small means I won’t be as noticeable.”

“Good way to get killed.”

Jamie countered, “Good way to get a good gift.”

The huge chair creaked as Roadhog leaned back and groaned.

“Fine.”

\- - -

“Bye bye!” Hana yelled as she hugged Roadhog’s leg tightly.

Patting her on the head, he let her bounce off as he turned to leave. Jamie riding on his shoulders like a pirate’s parrot as they walked towards town.

Still being in her little funk Hana was fine being left home alone as her little family went into town. Little did she know they were out to get as much stuff for a birthday party as they could. One way or another.

Roadhog knew he was always in somewhat sketchy standing with the Junkertown Queen, pretty much exclusively because of Jamie’s bad behavior. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to encourage Jamie’s behavior today but…

Fuck it, this was their first birthday with Hana. Jamie’d probably get away with it.

Luckily, Junkertown was especially busy today. Good situation for busy little hands. Jamie excitedly bounced next to Roadhog as he read the list he’d written. Cake. Party hats. Streamers. Soda. And, most importantly, a special gift.

The cake and soda was going to be handled legally, by Roadhog. It was all they had money for right now.

Roadie grunted for Jamie to go as they reached the center of town. In a heartbeat the kid disappeared, ducking and weaving through the crowd with ease. Empty messenger bag slapping against his side.

The streamers and party hats weren’t hard. Not exactly something that the shopkeepers were watching closely. A minor luxury.

But the gift? The gift would be more difficult. It would have to be something special. Nothing she could get in a normal situation. Sneaking and peeking, Jamie searched for the perfect gift.

His eyes locked right onto it, shining in a case high above his head.

He needed a diversion.

\- - -

Jamie found exactly who he was looking for incredibly easy.

Lazily, leaning against a wall there was Wild Dog twisting at some little metal figure she was working on.

Tugging on her pant, Jamie yelled up at her, “Oi! Wild Dog!”

“Yeah, kiddo? You lookin’ for Roadhog? I saw him by the bakery.”

Shaking his head, Wild Dog recognized the mischievous glint in his eyes growing brighter. The look he got whenever he was on his old bullshit. Maybe she’d helped him with his little heists before. Maybe Wild Dog is a horrible enabler.

Cackling, she crouched down to his level, “Heh heh, what’re you workin’ on then?”

“It’s Hana’s birthday, I got’sta get her something real good for a gift. An’ I know exactly what I want. I just need a bit of a… distraction.”

“I’m great at those,” she smiled, knowing Chimera would chastise her later, “What’re you anglin’ at, little one?”

With a smile he pointed at the smudged glass case sitting in one of the stalls. Various more expensive items glistening in it, but Wild Dog had a pretty good idea which thing he was looking at.

“Ohhh you’re a tricky one, that’s something they’ll miss.”

“The Queen said finder’s, keepers though,” Jamie protested, “Once it’s mine, it’s mine.”

“You’re real lucky you’re Roadhog’s kid, Jamison,” Wild Dog said, “The world would be less kind to you iffin you were alone. So tiny. So crushable. I should know.”

“Yeah, I’m tiny now but I’m gonna be huge,” Jamie asserted, holding his arms out as wide as he could, “Tower over you! You’ll see.”

Wild Dog smirked, “I owe you a drink if you ever break six foot, kid.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he chirped, “But help me first?”

She nodded and headed towards the stall, “Ohhhh Queenie’s gonna be pissed at me if she finds out.”

He watched her scramble up the side of a stall and disappear in the rafters. Unsure of what he was waiting for, Jamie fidgeted violently with the strap of his satchel while he waited for something chaotic to happen.

In a burst he hopped at the sound of a loud banging noise as the metal roof slid off the top of the stall and clattered loudly on the ground in front of it.

Immediately, the shopkeeper ran out and started swearing as he inspected the damage. Wild Dog dropped next to him, her tools clattering at her side. Jamie could hear her apologizing profusely to the guy, claiming she’d been repairing some loose bits and made an error.

The entire bustling crowd’s eyes were on Wild Dog and the shopkeep, beginning to argue loudly. Roadhog included, looking exasperated even with a gas mask on. Only he saw Jamie in the back, climbing the shelves, opening the case, grabbing his prize, disappearing into the crowd again.

As in on cue, Wild Dog cut the argument off as she promised to fix the roof as well as some other problems in his house.

Slowly ambling in the direction he watched Jamie run off, Roadhog followed.

\- - -

It was late by the time they got back home, Hana already asleep in her bed.

When she woke up, she knew exactly what day it was.

For a few minute she lay there on her back with her little eyes closed. Part of her heart ached, knowing she wasn’t going to wake up at her home with her parents. A party to follow.

Instead, the small shack. The new brother. The new dad. A normal day.

When she went to push herself up, however, she found her hand crunching against something. In confusion she twisted as she sat up and found in her tiny hand a long, crinkled piece of paper that was wrapped around her headboard.

Looking around, she saw that the entire shack was decorated like that. Long strands of pink and blue streamers were hung off every available surface.

Roadhog looked downright comical as he stood at the table, fixing something, with a brightly colored party hat over his dark, shoulder length hair.

She jumped at the sudden weight by her feet, looking down to see Jamie wearing another hat as he held one out to her too.

In confusion she grabbed the pink-and-blue hat, “What?”

“Happy birthday!” Jamie yelled, grabbing her ankle and shaking her leg.

Still dazed from waking up, she let herself be pulled towards Roadhog and the small kitchen.

She got another, gruffer, “Happy birthday”, from Roadhog as he handed her a piece of cake nearly as large as her torso.

Looking down at it, then up at Roadhog a wide smile started lighting up her face.

The next few minutes were a blur. She clambered up on one of the oversized seats and pulled the slice close digging in excitedly with a too-big fork. The pink frosting found it’s way all over her face, sticking to her reddish-brown hair as she dug in.

Tears stung lightly at her eyes as she smiled, the almost sickly sweetness of the cake so warm and familiar.

Roadhog even let her have a second piece, a smaller one but still. From the huge cake it was still a lot. Jamie got one as well, an average sized piece. Roadhog himself went with the thinnest slice possible, wanting to ensure Hana got the most.

After Hana had gorged herself she sunk into the chair, looking like a misplaced doll on the massive, Roadhog-sized seat. Hands over her stomach as she made happy little noises.

Whining a little, she let Roadhog wipe off her face with a napkin. Very, very carefully getting frosting out of her hair.

Lazily, Hana watched Jamie scurry off and return with a shoddily wrapped box.

Excitedly she grabbed it, smiling at the sloppily written nametag on it. For Hana, Love Jamie and Roadie.

Ripping into it she revealed her gift.

It was a bit scuffed up but she recognized what it was immediately.

A laptop. A quite small one.

The black case was covered in marks but as she opened it she found the screen and keyboard in pretty damn good condition.

Jamie held up a small, jury rigged device up, “Even got a little internet thingy all made up so y’can play games with people alllllll around the world!”

Hana looked back and forth between them with a wide smile, hugging the laptop tightly against her chest, “Thank you! Jamie! Roadhog!”

Standing up on her chair she quickly and tightly hugged Jamie around the neck before moving onto hugging as much of Roadhog’s gut as she could with her tiny, tiny arms.

However, before she could set it up and try it out there was a knocking at the door.

Grunting in annoyance, Roadhog pulled his gas mask over his face as he casually latched his hook onto his pants. Just in case their visitor was the angry shop owner. But when he opened the door it thankfully wasn’t this.

Wild Dog didn’t wait to be invited in to start pushing at the door, “Heyyy, Roadhog. Lemme in.”

“Why,” was his only answer, not so much a question as a statement as he firmly held the door in place.

Chimera leaned in over her, “Someone told stupid ‘ere that it was lil’ Hana’s birthday then helped him steal her a gift that costs a pretty penny.”

“You gonna do somethin’ about it,” Roadhog threatened, glaring coldly at them through the dark glass of his mask.

“Nah, mate, just brought ‘er more gifts!” Wild Dog interjected, holding up a boxy, brightly wrapped gift. Chimera held up one of his own, looking resigned to being the older brother of a lying, sneaky thief. Similar in shape, though the wrapping paper was a bit more demure.

With a sigh, Roadhog stepped back and let his house be intruded upon by the two.

Hana’s face brightened as she saw her odd friends come in, pushing herself off the chair to go and hug them tightly around the legs, “Wild Dog! Chimera!”

She giggled as she was scooped up by Wild Dog, “Happy birthday, my little joey. Gotcha somethin’!”

Wiggling the tantalizing gift in front of her, Wild dog grinned. Hana quickly snatched the prize from her, tearing into it. Inside the paper was several cases, filled with games for her computer. As Chimera handed her the second gift she found it full of the same.

“Thank you!” she chirped, still sticking to her simple sentences.

Hana squealed as she was squished in a hug between Wild Dog and Chimera. Below them, reaching up, Jamie worked his way into the hug too. In a move which nearly paralyzed the two siblings in fear, Roadhog joined in. Easily enveloping all of them, both with his arms and a silent warning to never speak of this to anyone ever.

Sandwiched by her new family Hana contemplated her new life.

Before she had a safe home in Korea. A mother and a father. Lots of friends her age. A future.

Now she has a slightly dangerous home in Australia. A father figure. A brother figure. She supposed that Wild Dog and Chimera were like her aunt and uncle figures.

Little Hana was five now, though, and she wondered.

Did she have a future?


	6. Scurry and Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana begins to learn the hard truths about what it will take to survive in the wasteland.

“Rat ta Roo, Rat ta Roo,” Jamie said, crouching over his scraped up walkie-talkie, “Roo, do ya copy?”

Curled up in one of Jamie’s old hiding spaces, Hana lifted a matching device that was covered in pink, sparkly stickers, “Roo copies! I am in position and ready for action. Over!”

In the past year, Hana had grown up a lot. At seven not only was she speaking full sentences but was turning out to be incredibly intelligent. Even at her young age she was very quickly learning to tinker with electronics. While Jamie was good with building the physical hardware, Hana was showing a lot of potential with the software.

The two were still very close. Given they’d been summarily rejected by the other children of Junkertown, they really only had each other.

Jamie’s least favorite of the other children was a boy around three years older than Hana who tended to target her. Jamie didn't know the little bastard’s name but whenever the brown haired little boy could he’d grab a fistful of Hana’s long hair and pull as hard as he could.

Of course the first time it had happened, despite being roughly three years older himself than her assailant, Jamie had clocked the kid hard enough to send him flying a few feet.

Brat’s mum had come over, feathers ruffled and yelling at Jamie for hitting her little angel. When Jamie countered with the boy’s attack on his sister, the lady had had the gall to say “my son just has a little crush on her.” Jamie had kicked her hard in the shin.

Then it was just a mad dash towards where he and Hana had last seen Roadhog.

Thankfully they’d found him just as the angry mother was catching up to them. Didn’t even say a word as Roadhog silently turned to her, hook nearly bigger than her entire body in hand. Just turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

None of this stopped that little fucker from doing it time and time again but his mother became meeker about confronting Jamie whenever he retaliated against her son.

This was certainly helped by the fact Jamie was obviously growing into a teenager, just barely thirteen but already sprouting up aggressively. Right now he was only five foot seven but the rate at which he’d grown was alarming. Hana heard Roadhog mumbling to himself once, some idle concerns about radiation as he tried to puzzle out how quick Jamie was growing.

Quicker and quicker he was outgrowing his clothes, Roadhog eventually giving up and buying him vastly oversized shirts and pants. Hana found herself in a wealth of new outfits, slightly patched and still too big for her tiny six-year-old frame.

Jamie was finding it hard to be a thief anymore. He was getting taller and taller, making him quite clumsy now. It was getting to be time for him to pass the baton.

Hana was taking to being a little thief very well, eager to make her big brother proud of her.

Roadhog though? He was enraged that Jamie was passing this dodgy trait down.

They didn’t need to do that anymore. Now that Jamie was getting bigger he was able to come on junking trips with Roadhog and actually be of use. With the two of them both bringing home the money, they didn’t need the little girl to steal.

But Jamie wanted to have a legacy. Not to mention, he was always preparing for the worst. The wasteland is cruel and unforgiving, Jamie never forgot the possibility that Hana could lose him and Roadie in an instant and be alone. Just like he was.

He was the distraction now. A small bag of money jingled in his pocket and his wild eyes were focused on something nice and cheap. Lollies would work.

“G’day, mate,” Jamie chirped as he leaned on the stall’s counter top. Immediately there was a smudge of grease on there, making the worker turn her nose up at him.

“What do you want, Jamison?” she coldly replied, already reaching for a rag.

Of course, what he wanted to do was distract her as little Hana started creeping behind her. Tiny frame was barely visible behind her as the girl set about looking for the cash box.

dull Smoothly as a gangly quasi-teenager can be, Jamie pointed at a couple of lollipops as he put the hefty little pouch of coins on the counter with a clunk, “Two lollies, my good sir. Red an’ pink for me an’ my lil sister.”

Sighing, the shopkeep bent down to grab the candy from under the counter. At least Jamie had money this time and wasn’t working an angle. Holding them out, the shopkeep put her hand over the bag of coins like a claw to make sure he didn’t take both and bolt, “Here. You know the price.”

She herself reached into the pouch and pulled out the correct amount before handing it back to him. Snatching it he disappeared suspiciously fast.

Thankfully for him, she didn’t notice that Hana had made off with the cash in the opposite direction until very late that night.

Hana giggled as she kept running, ducking into the side alleys with her prize hidden in the little toy purse Roadhog had given her. This was exciting! The thrill of misbehaving was invigorating and Hana knew that if Roadhog was mad she wouldn’t even yell at her! He’d yell at Jamie!

She was almost out of the main area of Junkertown when suddenly she was painfully stopped as someone grabbed a fistful of her hair as she ran by.

Dropping to the rocky ground like a sack of potatoes, Hana immediately started crying as pain shot up her arm. Looking down at it, her arm was covered in deep scratches and scrapes. Blood lazily starting to drip from her injuries.

Looking up she saw it was the bratty older boy again, sneering down at her cruelly as he continued to hold onto her hair, “Aw, did stupid little Hana fall and get hurt? What’s in the bag?”

Curling around it, Hana tried to pull away from him, “None of your business! Go away!”

“Didn’t your freaky pig dad tell you that sharing is caring?” he sneered, grabbing at the purses’ strap.

“Yes! But I don’t care about you!” Hana yelled. With a lack of precision, Hana shot out a leg and nailed him right in the thigh. Missing the crotch she was aiming for but the kick shocked him enough to make him let go of her.

Scrambling to her feet, Hana took off again in the opposite direction. Abandoning the plan for her and Jamie to leave as she heard the boy recover from her kick and start chasing after her.

Not looking back, Hana forced herself to run even faster.

When she finally catch a flash of blonde hair, about to leave out the opposite door, Hana yelled out to him.

But Jamie didn’t hear her over the hustle and bustle of the heart of Junkertown.

Ducking into a side hallway, Hana hoped she’d evaded the boy chasing her as she tightly hugged her bag. Her arm stung as she clung to it, still bleeding slowly. Drips of bright red stained the ill-fitting t-shirt she was wearing as a dress. It was Jamie’s, advertising the Junkertown mech fi-

It was Friday! The fights were tonight! Chimera! She had to find Chimera!

Getting up, Hana stomped up the stairs. Unfortunately, that realerted the boy to where she was.

The sounds of being chased were bringing back bad memories for Hana. The day she’d first met Jamie. Running from the angry omnic.

Her only saving grace as Hana’s smaller frame was better at squeezing around the adults who ignored them, assuming the children were playing. However, she could hear him gaining on her as they got closer and closer to the arena.

Bouncing up and crawling through a small grate that was always open, Hana started yelling for the mech pilot, “Chimera! Chimera!!”

Suddenly there was a strong hit on her opposite arm, as the boy hit her to make her release her grip on the bag. He immediately snatch it away from her and looked inside. Tons and tons of money, a walkie-talkie, and a beat up plush kangaroo with a little pink bow.

Hana screamed as he fished out Flyer, dangling the beloved plush kangaroo in front of her face, “Ohhh is she yer favorite? Looks like she’s gonna need a head-ectomy though.”

But before he could make good on this threat, the boy heard the sound of boots covered in heavy metal stomping down the hallway. Turning the corner, loomed Chimera. Confused, the tall, thin man tried to figure out why the hell there were a bunch of kids in the mech repair room.

However, he zeroed in on the important details. Hana’s bleeding, scraped up arm. The boy holding a pink purse that certainly wasn’t his. Flying, Hana’s favorite toy, clutched in his hand.

The boy flinched as Chimera roared at him, “Tyler, you lil’ cunt! Put that down before I bash yer fuckin’ head in!”

Tyler immediately balked at that, dropping both the purse and the toy. As Chimera stomped towards him, fire in his bright yellow eyes and hair fluffed up, Tyler couldn’t help but understand why they call him that. It was like being stalked by a lion.

With a yelp, Tyler disappeared through the open grate and ran through the crowd. Undoubtedly looking for his mother who spoils him.

Crouching down and carefully holding Hana’s hand, Chimera surveyed the damage on Hana’s arm. While it was certainly painful it was nothing he couldn’t handle himself. He stopped her from trying to pick her stuff back up, “No, no, c’mere little one. You can get yer stuff in a second. Let me clean you up so it doesn’t get covered in blood, yeah?”

Hana nodded and let him lead her towards a work bend, gingerly picking her up and placing her on it. Tears were in her eyes as she spoke, “Need to find Jamie, he’s gonna get scared.”

“I’ll help you find yer brother in a sec,” Chimera said, bringing out a first aid kit, “This is gonna sting a bit.”

Trying to be brave, Hana forced herself not to yelp as Chimera carefully cleaned the wounds. But she couldn't stop herself from quietly whining out, “I want dad.”

Chimera forced himself not to laugh, “Does ol’ Roadhog know you call him that?”

“Yes,” Hana replied, “He said just to call him Roadie though.”

“He’s just got a tough exterior,” Chimera replied, “He cares about you. He just knows all too well how scary it is out ‘ere. You… you saw a bit of that today didn’t you?”

“No one helped me,” Hana said, nearly impossible to hear as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“That’s… that’s how it is, Hana,” Chimera carefully said, trying to pick his words delicately, “The world doesn’t care. It just doesn’t. Sometimes people will care but the wasteland will chew you up an’ spit you out.”

“But Roadie… Jamie… you and your sister?”

“We… we won’t always be there to save you Hana. An’ Tyler is a shithead but that’s all he is. A shithead. There’s a lot worse than just shitheads out there. Hell, one day he may ascend to being more than that. Kid could be a monster one day.”

“What am I supposed to do, Chimera?” Hana asked as he tightly bandaged her wounds.

Chimera was quiet for a second before speaking again, “You’re gonna have to learn to fight, Hana. Just like Roadie did. Just like I had to. Just like Dog had to. It’s just how things are. Just like Jamie’s going to have to as well.”

Hana was serious for a minute before nodding, “I understand.”

Now that Hana was all fixed up, Chimera scooped her up under one arm. Gathering up her stuff on the ground he handed it to be before opening the door to the arena and yelling for the manager to push back the mech fights until he could come back.

Exiting out the other door, Chimera started walking towards the exit of Junkertown.

\- - -

Chimera didn’t even make it more than ten feet outside of the doors before a very scared Jamie ran over, having been looking for Hana for the past hour.

Putting a hand on one of Jamie’s shoulders, Chimera helped steer him towards Roadie’s house too.

Roadhog was waiting for the kids, working on his bike when Chimera walked in with them. A surprise that turned to rage when Roadhog noticed the bandages on Hana’s arm. But he wasn’t allowed to question Hana about what happened before Chimera grabbed his arm the best he could and leaned in close, “Roadhog, we need to have a chat. Outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected Wild Dog to be much of a part of this and Chimera didn't even exist before this fic but I'm in love with the both of them so I hope y'all don't mind how much they're in this lol.


	7. Home Among the Gumtrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog refuses to listen to Chimera's advice to teach Hana to protect herself as things start getting scarier.

Roadhog didn’t listen to Chimera’s words that night.

Chimera knew it was time for Hana to start learning to defend herself. Roadhog had full confidence in his and Jamie’s ability to protect her from the world.

But Chimera knew so much better.

It went unheeded though.

Storming back towards his and Wild Dog’s apartment in Junkertown, Chimera fumed but also knew it was pointless to try and fight Roadhog at this stage. The man’s stubborn. And colossal. Chimera’s no lightweight amatuer but Hog is a heavyweight champion who could shred him like tissue paper.

He wasn’t dropping this though. Bring it up enough, maybe it’ll take root in Roadhog’s mind.

\- - -

A year later nothing had changed though.

Now eight years old, Hana still knew no way to protect herself. Relying heavily on her brother and Roadhog to stay safe.

Chimera’s only comfort came in the form of Jamie already being on eye level with him, now also looming over Hana at six foot even. He didn’t seem to be slowing down either. Despite not being biologically related to Roadhog in any way it was very much looking like Jamie was going to end up extremely tall just like him.

Probably a bit less girthy though as he retained his nearly emaciated frame. Slight muscles were starting to form but nothing impressive.

Either way, while Hana was still a child Jamie was solidly a teenager now.

It made Chimera happy to see that Jamie would still play with Hana, even though he was very obviously too old for the kid games now.

Hana was reaching out a bit less though, starting to become much more invested in her laptop which she still kept in pristine condition. She could tell Jamie was getting too old to play with her and he was becoming more and more involved with working as a junker alongside Roadhog. 

Jamie’d even constructed his own weapon now, a crude and somewhat rickety grenade launcher. Roadhog hadn’t liked that but could tell it was necessary if Jamie was coming out on junker work with him. And the demolition work he was showing promise in was certainly helpful. 

With pride, Jamie’d even bragged he was finally getting a nickname like a real adult.

Junkrat.

Meanwhile, in Hana’s world, she’d acquired more games, both legally and otherwise.

Of course, her favorite was StarCraft. More than any other she was starting to play that more and more.

Roadhog and Jamie didn’t really get it but Hana seemed to be doing very well at it so they gave her plenty of space when she was playing. It certainly helped that she was ending up home alone more and more.

But today, Jamie wanted some company while he perfected his new weapon. Even if it came in the form of a child.

However, right now he was deeply regretting it.

Hana was bawling her eyes out as Jamie brought her into the main house. Half soaked, half charred. Her reddish brown hair was blackened on the ends. Mercifully, the fire hadn’t spread much. There were some scorch marks on her shirt but he’d dumped the bucket of water on her quick enough that the skin underneath was fine.

Roadhog wasn’t home, of course, and my god was he going to kill Jamie when he got home. Hell, he would have been pissed even if Jamie’s little plan to teach her welding hadn’t gone awry. Bright orange sparks, lighting up her hair like a bonfire.

He sat her down on one of the oversized chairs, tears still streaming down her face, “Hold still, I’m gonna find the scissors.”

“Scissors?!” Hana anguished holding her hands over the fried ends of her hair, “No! Don’t cut off even more! It’s already half gone!”

Ignoring her, Jamie rattled around the kitchen while Hana pleaded for him not to touch it. Eventually he found a nice, sharp pair in the cutlery drawer. Under the knives. Turning around, Hana started crying even harder at the sight of the shiny instrument.

“Jamie!” she shouted, “I don’t want to lose any more of my hair! I like my hair!”

“It’s destroyed, you look like a fuckin’ scarecrow,” Jamie replied, carefully approaching her as she started curling into a ball, “If you keep it like that we’re gonna hafta stick you on a pole and put you out by the crops.”

Crying still, Hana shook her head which only made a few burnt pieces crack and fall off.

“Look, I got a shit voice but I’ll sing you your old favorite lullaby, yeah?” Jamie bargained, “You can just close yer eyes and it’ll be over in a tick.”

Hana’s lip was still wobbling as she nodded, knowing she can’t just leave it like that and also knowing that Roadhog will be less angry at them if he comes home to her all fixed up. Hell, if they can dispose of the hair and the shirt they can just tell Roadie she was looking for a change.

The snipping of the scissors sounded thunderous to Hana, even as Jamie started singing over it. Badly, off-tune, “I've been around the world, a couple of times or maybe more-”

Hana sat there in silence, looking back in confusion when he paused.

“Yer supposed to sing it with me, ya drongo.”

Hana nodded. Together they sang the next line as burnt pieces of hair started to litter the floor, “I've seen the sights, I've had delights on every foreign shore. But when my mates all ask me the place that I adore? I tell them right away-”

Slowly, Hana started smiling as they continued, even as her hair was trimmed shorter and shorter, “Give me a home among the gumtrees! With lots of plum trees!”

Jamie was fumbling with the scissors, having to cut her hair shorter and shorter to try and even it out. He kept time with the song though. His janky, off-kilter rendition jarring against Hana’s own not-so-great, chimpmunk-esque singing voice.

“A sheep or two, a k-kangaroo, a clothesline out the back, verandah out the front and an old rocking chair.”

Before they could continue Hana could hear Jamie stop cutting her hair and step back. Examining his handiwork, Jamie walked over and grabbed the slightly cracked mirror by Hana’s bedside. Handing it to her, he sounded victorious, “Alright! Open yer eyes, I did way better than I thought I would.”

Squinting them open, Hana peeked at her new look. It was rough but Jamie had made a decent enough pixie cut. Hana… actually liked it way more than she thought she would.

“I like it!” she chirped, playing with it and ruffling it up, “It’s cute!”

“Thought of another upside too! That lil cunt Tyler can’t pull it anymore. Just whip around and pop him one, no restraints.”

Hana was immediately rejuvenated, wordlessly forgiving Jamie for forgetting basic safety regulations while teaching her the welding. Wild Dog could teach her later, maybe, since that was her job in Junkertown. But if that was ever going to happen…

“Jamie! We need to bury the hair!” Hana said, jumping up and grabbing the worn out broom, “Roadhog cannot know!”

Between the two of them they had all evidence of the accident hidden. Tossing the evidence in a bush and kicking dirt over it until it was out of sight. By the time Roadhog got home he just found the two of them draped over the couch. Hana playing on her computer, Jamie scribbling something on a notepad.

Of course, he had questions about Hana’s hair but he totally accepted their false answers.

Roadhog suppose there’s worse things that can happen than one of his kids cutting off the other one’s hair.

\- - -

True to that statement, there is always something worse in Junkertown.

Over the course of the next six months, there were more Omnic attacks cropping up. For now, it was still well outside of the town itself but it was lurking closer and closer at a rapid pace.

The Queen of Junkertown was starting to prepare emergency supplies and housing in case of it getting any closer. People living out in the shacks surrounding the town had packed emergency bags. The Queen had already told everyone they can have a max of one big bag or two small bags per person. Space issues.

Roadhog had packed up mostly sentimental things and clothes, both his and the childrens’. Jamie had packed all the tools and miscellaneous electronics from around the house. Both of them including their weaponry as well. Hana had packed some clothes, her mementos including the framed photo of her parents and of course her laptop and games.

All of these bags were by the foot of their beds (or rather, Roadhog and Hana’s beds and Jamie’s couch) and ready to be grabbed if in a hurry.

It all came to a head one dark, rainy night.

The sirens screamed over the mechanical clunking that was approaching Junkertown.

Yelling over that was the Queen’s voice, giving panicked instructions crushed under the thin veneer of being in control. Get inside. Stay by your family, they’re your problem not mine. Bring food if you can; it will be amassed and redistributed if need be. Label your bags if you want things to come back to you.

Remain calm. That one was the hardest of all as even the Queen herself sounded nervous.

Uncomfortable and scary memories floated to the surface of Hana’s mind.

It reminded her of the airport. The screaming crowd shoving towards a nebulous and uncertain safety. Losing her parents the first time. Being chased down by the angry Omnic.

This time was different though. Unlike her normal sized birth dad, Roadhog was able to carry her AND her bags, high above the crowd. While her tiny mother was able to be shoved away by the crowds, tall and scruffy Jamie was able to stay by their side with ease.

But seeing everyone fleeing towards the city caused her immense fear nonetheless.

It didn’t subside when they entered the Junkertown gate, finding themselves in a sea of people and ushered further back where there were mattresses and another safety door.

Looking up, Hana could see the Junkertown Queen standing on a platform overlooking the crowd. Yelling her short speech over and over again, “The Omnics will be at our gates within the hour. If you are strong and able, we need you to fight. None are turned away. Fight for your family, Fight for Junkertown!”

As if her previous feeling of deja vu wasn’t bad enough, the second her and Jamie were put on two mattresses next to each other Roadhog started digging through his gigantic bag. There was a rattling noise as he pulled out his massive shotgun.

“No!” Hana yelled, already in tears as she grabbed onto one of Roadhog’s arms, “You can’t go!”

“Have to,” was Roadhog’s only reply as he grabbed her wrist just tight enough to make her let go.

Her distress only doubled as she saw Jamie pulling out his crude grenade launcher but Roadhog put an end to that quickly. Just solemnly shaking his head and pointing at Jamie’s mattress in a silent demand to stay there.

“C’mon! I’m a big boy now, Roadie!” Jamie joked with a smile, “You’ve seen me shoot this thing, I’m a machine! Except I’m not a machine I just kill ‘em and grill ‘em!”

He was shut down though, Roadhog pointing at it again with his final demand, “You’re fourteen. A child. I’m going now. Stay.”

Jamie dropped down on the mattress and pouted as Roadhog briskly walked away. The crowd parted to let the massive man through and avoid being caught on his hook. He was gone from sight in a second, leaving Hana paralyzed until she could no longer see him.

Before Hana could even crawl onto Jamie’s mattress to curl up next to him and cry he was already pushing himself up. Roadie was already out of sight and out of mind.

“Jamie! What are you doing?!” Hana lamented, “Roadhog said to stay here!”

He shrugged off her grip with ease, grenade launcher in hand, “Nah, mate, you heard Queenie. Strong an’ able, she needs us to fight. None are turned away.”

Hana latched onto his arm again harder, “No! You can’t leave me alone! What if… what if…”

He paused and listened to her, “What?”

“What if you and Roadhog don’t come back?” she said, strangled through her tears, “I can’t be alone, Jamie.”

She wailed again as he gently pried her hands off him, “Ain’t gonna happen, Han.”

At that Hana was helpless as she watched Jamie disappear into the crowd.

Just as Roadhog had.

Just as her parents had.

\- - -

Hana lay there alone on her cot, curled tightly around Flyer as her crying nearly drowned out the sounds of the fighting outside Junkertown.

A few of the adults around her attempted to comfort her to no avail. Eventually, they just let her cry it out.

Eventually, the sounds outside subsided though and the Junkertown Queen’s voice came over the loudspeaker again. She sounded out of breath and considering there was no doubt in Hana or anyone’s mind that the Queen had been fighting too.

“The Omnics have been pushed back, retreating with their metallic tails between their legs! If you are capable of assisting with the wounded, head outside where you will be flagged down by people in need of help. Prioritize the severely injured and nearly dead! Loss of limbs doesn’t mean loss of life! Do everything you can, continue to make Junkertown proud!”

Something about that announcement made a dark, heavy ball grow in Hana’s stomach. Standing up on shaky legs she started clumsily running towards the Junkertown gate.

No one stopped her. For all they knew, Roadhog could have been training her in first aid.

The smell of gunpowder and death hit her like a wall. Hana trembled at the entrance out as she surveyed the damage.

Humans and Omnics alike were splattered across the battlefield. Blood and oil mixed freely on the ground as organic and inorganic corpses lay in pieces together. Hana had never seen a dead body before and now suddenly there were dozens of them splayed out before her.

Every step after this was an internal war. She’d never been more scared and disgusted in her life. Blood squished up around her shoes, soaking her legs up to her ankles.

Tears were streaming down her face faster than ever as she started running. She had to find Roadhog and Jamie. She had to know if they were okay. She had to know if they were alive. Right now.

Her eyes scanned the bloody battlefield, desperate to see her family again. But the further she headed in the more scared her got. Every peek over a medic’s shoulder was a gamble. Even if they weren’t the mangled remains of Roadie or Jamie there was still horror after horror. Faces ripped open by bullets. Guts spilling from stomachs. Limbs shredded off their bodies.

“HANA!” a familiar, raspy voice screamed over the din of the medics. Looking over, Hana saw the horror struck and bloodied face of Wild Dog yelling at her, “What the hell are you doing outside the gate?!”

“I’m looking for…” Hana started before she took in the fact that Wild Dog wasn’t alone, reaching through the tunnel vision she’d been scanning the field with.

Chimera’s mech took up so much space she could barely see Roadhog behind it, crouched on the ground. Whatever he was looking at he was so focused he didn’t even flinch at Wild Dog yelling Hana’s name. It took several panicked slaps from the woman’s rough, calloused hand to realize they weren’t alone.

“Get her out of here!” he bellowed, causing Wild Dog to scramble to try and grab Hana.

The little girl was quicker though, ducking out of the woman’s reach to try and get closer to Roadhog.

But before she could latch onto him for dear life, she stopped in her tracks.

Lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood was Jamie, his grenade launcher in pieces at his side.

His right arm and leg were gone, replaced by bloody stumps that had been tied off to try and prevent blood loss. Exposed bone jarringly white. A large gash was down the side of his head. Most terrifyingly though, he was lying dead still.

“JAMIE!” Hana started screaming over and over, as one of Wild Dog’s claws clamped around her upper arm. She kicked and fought as she was dragged away from the bloody scene.

Thankfully, Wild Dog was much stronger than Hana, easily being able to pull her into an abandoned building. There was only the remains of a destroyed Omnic in there. Scrap metal and oil splattered everywhere as Hana resisted being cradled by Wild Dog, the muscular woman sitting cross legged on the ground with the thin girl on her lap.

Wild Dog was in a state of shock herself, rocking back and forth as she resisted the urge to run out to her own older brother. Although, unlike Jamie, Chimera was perfectly fine.

Unsure of what to do, Wild Dog started singing the old song Chimera always sang to her when things got scary, “Some people like their houses with fences all around, others live in mansions and some beneath the ground.”

Hana froze at that. Her favorite song. Unlike the normal, off-tune version she was used to hearing Wild Dog’s rendition was… actually surprisingly beautiful. Zoning out, Hana froze against her captor’s chest.

“But me I like the bush you know, with rabbits running round and a pumpkin vine out the back,” Wild Dog continued to sing as Hana’s pale hand clawed into her dark back as there was a scream outside.

Hana’s voice joined hers, a bit less off-tune than usual as the two sang the chorus together, “Give me a home among the gumtrees, with lots of plum trees. A sheep or two, a k-kangaroo. A clothesline out the back, verandah out the front and an old rocking chair.”

They stayed like that for a long time, taking a moment of quiet in the nightmare raging around them. Hana crying into Wild Dog’s shoulder.

Her world in pieces, just like her brother outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this level of description of violence warrants a change in rating? If you've got an opinion on that, I'd honestly like to hear. I can't tell what's a graphic amount of violence in writing.


	8. At Summer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years of fighting between Chimera and Roadhog are about to come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely didn't need to update this fic twice in as many days but after the chapter I finished yesterday I was still totally going ham on this story.
> 
> So have fun with another extremely long chapter.

Despite everything that happened, Roadhog was still refusing to let Hana learn to defend herself.

The next two years became very turbulent as tensions rose between Roadhog and Chimera. Wild Dog tried to stay out of it but her brother’s anger was only growing. It was going to come to a head and she knew she was powerless to stop it.

Everything was deeply exacerbated by the fact Omnic attacks were becoming a more common occurrence.

Hana was nervous, closing her computer with a sigh. She was ten now. And she knew enough about the world that she was very, very unsafe.

Looking around their new home, Hana couldn’t stop feeling helpless even in a secure place like this.

Roadhog’s standing in the community had risen over the past two years, given his experience and expertise in fighting Omnics. They’d gotten to move into one of the largest homes. A huge garage where Roadhog’s bike was kept inside, meaning less maintenance.

The children’s bed was given away as Hana grew too tall for it, meaning they’d had to acquire two new beds finally in addition to the one they already had. Roadhog’s bed was kept on the first floor, pushed into a corner. Hana’s new mattress was on the platform above it, wedged between the TV and the wall. Jamie got himself some newfound privacy, his mattress upstairs and out of the way. Even got to keep his couch too.

Hana pushed herself off her bed, gently hiding her laptop under her pillow as she always did. Scooting herself onto the couch she looked over her little platform. Roadhog was gone, Jamie was crouched over the work table.

Clunking of metal on wood reverberated through the wide, open room as Jamie’s slightly oversized robotic arm hit the table while he tightened a bolt. Loudly, he was humming along with some song of his own invention as his pegleg kept uneven time with it. Tapping on the floor.

A violent twitch shook his entire body suddenly, echoed by a frantic giggle before Jamie continued his made up song, louder than before. Bright embers smoldered in his hair, a stark contrast to the grime coating his skin. Dark patches of dirty scalp were exposed from hair that had burned away.

That night two years ago was still fresh in her mind. It always would be. In some ways, Hana felt like her brother really had died that day.

Jamie had recovered, physically, but something in him had changed that day.

Again, he jerked violently to the side suddenly, nearly dropping the wrench in his hands. Another laugh, followed by him mumbling something to himself.

Only Hana really called him Jamie anymore. Everyone else, even Roadhog, had adopted his nickname. It made her feel weird to call him “Junkrat” though.

Hana scooted down the metal ladder to the main floor, Junkrat looking back at the sound of her jumping off the second half. Even though nothing was going on he looked frantic, eyes wild. He shouted back at her, “If you’re makin’ something to eat, make me some too. I’m dyin’ over here!”

“Yeah, burgers,” she said, dragging the charcoal bag over towards the fridge.

Another meaningless giggle, “You know how I like mine!”

“Charred to a disgusting crisp and covered in mustard, just like you, got it,” Hana smiled as she grabbed a second bag of patties from the fridge. Her joke and subsequent exit applauded by the cacophony of his laughter.

The sun beat down on her as she got the barbeque going. Looking around she could see the other families out and playing, the newest generation of children running around and screaming.

It was peaceful, for once. Hana giggled as she tied the drastically oversized apron around her, ties wrapping around her several times. The cute piggy on it staring blankly up at her, making her smile again.

She tossed three patties on the grill initially before tossing on a second one. And a third one. Roadhog has a big man, he needed a big dinner. She quietly grilled for a while. Hers was done first, as well as all three of Roadhog’s, for when he comes home. All were well off the grill before Jamie’s.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her, stark against the blinding sun above. Instinctively, Hana jerked around. Sharp prongs in hand.

Chimera threw his hands in the air, “Oi! Don’t fuckin’ point that at people, Hana!”

She put it down sheepishly, “Sorry… between the Omnics and, well, people... “

A strong hand clapped her on the shoulder as Chimera lowered his voice, “It’s okay. It’s… it’s scary out here. Always has been. Even before the Omnics this town hasn’t been safe. I don’t blame you for being scared. It’s… well, it’s kind of why I’m here.”

Hana tilted her head, “What’s going on? Are more Omnics coming?”

He shook his head, making his large mane of blonde hair go wild, “No, no, it’s fine. I just… just… are Roadhog and Junkrat home?”

Already turning to go and get her brother, Hana nodded, “Yeah, Jamie’s inside I’ll go get hi-”

She was stopped in her tracks as Chimera grabbed her arm and pulled her back, whispering to her now, “Don’t. Yer dad and brother can’t know about this. Hell, my sister can’t know about this either. This is going to be a you-and-me secret.”

“What’s… what’s going on, Chimera?” Hana asked.

His orange eyes darted around, clearly uncomfortable discussing this in such a public area, “Look, why don’t you get those inside then come with me? We need to talk in pri- uh, hey, that burger is on fire?”

Hana looked back at it, unconcerned, “That’s okay, that’s how Jamie likes his.”

“Alright, well, take those in. Put yours and… well, I assume those three are Roadhog’s, in the fridge then come back out. Just tell Junkrat I’m taking you to watch some mech practice fights. Quickly.”

While she was confused, Hana complied. Just a couple minutes, wrapping up her burger and Roadhog’s for later. Putting Jamie’s on a bun and dumping mustard on it before setting it on the worktable next to him. Telling him she was going into town with Chimera. He just nodded and smiled, thanking her before roughly ruffling her hair. Sending her pixie cut into a state of absolute disarray, leaving her to try and smooth it down as she walked back out.

Chimera gestured for her to follow, taking her through the back alleys. Through the shacks outside. Through the alleyways of Junkertown. Through the mech arena. Into the backroom, by the mechs themselves.

“Do I get to know what we’re doing now?” Hana said, bouncing innocently next to him as the door slammed shut behind them.

Chimera slowly nodded. This… this was difficult and he was terrified of what would happen if Roadhog found out but it had to be done. Hana watched him pull out a box and open it. He pulled out a small hand gun, it looked nearly comical in comparison to him.

“Roadhog… Roadhog is wrong. You need to learn to defend yourself. Really defend yourself. You’re a smart girl, a good kid. You know you should, right?” Chimera babbled, oddly panicked as he turned the gun over and over in his hands nervously.

Hana’s smile faded a little as she slowly nodded, walking towards him with her hand out. Obliging, Chimera handed her it.

The gun was surprisingly heavy in her hands. She’d seen many but never held one before. Chimera gestured for her to follow him into another backroom, finding themselves in a shooting range.

Unsure she held the gun pointedly at the ground until Chimera gently lifted her arms and positioned her arms as he instructed her, “Alright, first and foremost be ready for the kickback. This is a very lightweight and won’t have much but still, brace yourself.”

Hana positioned herself better, giving herself a wide stance, “Don’t let the gun hit me in the face, got it.”

Chimera nodded, “Aim is pretty instinctive but if you’re not good at it don’t worry. Just pull the trigger and-”

The paper target exploded as the bright green shot decimated it with a headshot.

“Or… or you can do that,” Chimera said with a whistle.

\- - -

This became a regular occurrence, these secret training sessions.

Chimera was so relieved that Hana was a natural shot. That first shot wasn’t a fluke, she consistently landed headshots. He was always telling her his most important rule though: don’t ever point that gun at someone unless you’re ready for that person to die.

There was always a fear of Roadhog finding out though. Eventually he would. Chimera was just really, really hoping that by the time it comes out Hana will be old enough that maybe Roadhog won’t be too angry.

But today he had something very, very special for her.

This time when Hana snuck away from her home and wandered back into backstage workroom she found Chimera wasn’t alone.

Next to him was a short, stocky woman. Looked to be somewhere in her 30’s with long, thick braids hanging over her shoulders, framing her slightly chubby, tanned face. She wore a pair of work overalls with little patches all over them, all related to bees.

As Hana approached, she realized the woman looked oddly familiar. Regardless, Hana held out a hand which was gripped into an ironclad handshake as the woman introduced herself. Shockingly, her cheery voice bore no Australian accent but instead one she only recognized from movies. A southern US accent.

“Hey there, hun! You look a lil’ confused but I get the feelin’ you kinda-sorta recognize me. You should, I’ve been seein’ y’all in the stand since you were no taller than a junebug!”

Hana squinted at the woman and it clicked into place. Her face lit up in an instant, “Oh em gee! You’re Rumblebee!”

“Sure am!” the woman winked, “I know I look a mite different outside my mech but it’s true! The one and only Rumblebee, three time champion of the annual Junkertown Mech Throwdown”

Chimera gave the small woman’s shoulder a shake, having to lean over slightly to do it, “Drove the other mech pilots crazy, havin’ a foreigner be our reigning queen for all those years.”

“An’ if it hadn’t been for that malfunction, I still would be,” Bee said with a smile, clunking at her mechanical spine with her wrench, “But I’m fine makin’ sure you’re the one on top, hun.”

She patted Chimera on the arm, making him awkwardly scratch the back of his head with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He could see the mocking grin start sneaking onto Hana’s face and he cut that off with what he knew would be the perfect distraction, “But Rumblebee’s here to help me teach you something very, very cool that I know yer gonna love!”

Hana perked up at that, immediately latching onto what he was angling at, “You mean-”

“Sure do, darlin’! You’re gonna be a mech pilot!” Rumblebee chirped, gesturing to the stable of metal beasts behind them.

Immediately, Hana bounced over to ‘The Screaming Chimera’ and rested her hand on it, “Really? I get to be a pilot?!”

Chimera put a hand on her back and steered her away from his mech, “You sure are but you’re not going in mine. I’m a foot taller than you, it’s not safe to pilot a mech with that much height variance.”

Rumblebee nodded, walking over and patting a smaller, rounder one, “You’ll be using my old one, I’ve always kept her in workin’ condition. Nostalgia an’ all that.”

The big heavy mech thudded forward as Rumblebee held down a button, the back swinging open to reveal the padded insides. Hana immediately scrambled up the hand holds, giggling as Chimera grabbed her around the waist to help her adjust her positioning.

“That tickles!” she laughed, “Leggo!”

“Gotta make sure you’re in there, unless you lookin’ for a metal spine too.”

With a bit more struggling they managed to get Hana situated safely in the mech. She was roughly Rumblebee’s size at her prime, didn’t even need to adjust the straps or anything. Her legs curled neatly into place as the back closed behind her.

Inside, she was essentially lying on her stomach, grabbing controls in front of her. The glass dome in front of her shining from its most recent wash.

Everything about this felt… right. Like this is how things are supposed to be.

“How’s it fit ya, hun?” Rumblebee said, examining Hana through the glass with a smile, “Looks like yer snug as a bug in a rug ta me.”

“It’s perfect!” Hana sung, wiggling in place.

There was a banging noise from behind her as Chimera hit the back to make sure the latch was secure, “Alright, Hana, let’s get you out in the arena.

\- - -

All three of them lost track of time as Hana boosted around the arena in joy, laughing as she destroyed target after target with ease.

Chimera and Rumblebee cheered from the stands as they watched their protege work.

Outside though, time passed and passed and the sun had set a long time ago.

They didn’t notice the sound of the clanging chain and heavy breathing until Roadhog was practically on top of them. But when they heard it over the metallic clunking and sound of the boosters…

Chimera whipped around in time to dodge the meaty hand trying to grab the back of his shirt, pushing Rumblebee behind him as he tried to work his charismatic magic but he had nothing to work off of, “Roadhog! Roadie. My old friend. What’re… what’re you doing here?”

“Hana,” was the only reply with a sharp jab of his hook, aimed at the mech in the distance. Still jetting around happily, unaware that her unapproving guardian was here now. The hook then prodded Chimera in the stomach as Roadhog threatened him, “Then you.”

Scrambling in, clearly having been chasing him, came Wild Dog and Junkrat. The latter fell down a few stairs with an almighty racket of his prosthetics hitting the metal. Upon hitting the bottom, he merely laughed though.

That got Hana’s attention as it reverberated through the empty arena. Thudding the mech around, she found herself being glared down by Roadhog’s masked face.

Hana decided to try and play it cool. Expertly jetting over, Hana slid to a fancy stop in front of them and hit the eject button. As she’d practiced it earlier she hopped out the back, doing a small backflip before landing on her feet.

Determined to swing this in a positive way she hopped over Jamie pushing himself off the ground and ran up to give Roadhog as big a hug as she could managed, “Roadie! Did you see? Did you see? I did so good, right?”

Face smushed firmly into the thinly spread t-shirt, Hana beamed up at him with every ounce of cuteness she could possibly muster. Which is a lot.

Instantly, Chimera slid in to pat her on the shoulder and still try to swing this his way, “Lil’ Hana here just kept beggin’ and beggin’ ta ride in one of the mechs. I figured since Rumblebee was ‘ere it could be fu-”

His attempts at assuaging Roadhog were for naught. With one hand, he easily picked Hana up. Walking over, he tossed Junkrat over his shoulder. The bleachers creaked as he started carrying his children silently away from this offense.

“Roadhog, plea-” Chimera started

“Shut up,” Roadhog replied before giving one of his very rare full sentences, “Stay away from my family unless you don’t want to see yours again.”

\- - -

That night an almighty storm was brewing. Thunder and lightning tore across the sky, booming over Junkertown.

Not a soul was outside.

Except for one tall, thin man.

Chimera looked a mess by the time he made it out to Roadhog’s garage, massive blonde hair limp around his dark shoulders. Looking like a drowned cat he knocked on their front door.

Junkrat was the one to peek out, orange eyes wild as he realized who was standing there. He hissed to his visitor a seemingly friendly warning, “Roadhog doesn’t want to see you, you should go.”

“Go get him for me, Jamie,” Chimera replied, “We need to have a man-to-man talk.”

Cautiously, Junkrat went back inside and a few seconds later the door banged open and Roadhog was growling at him.

“What. Did. I. Say.” Roadhog grumbled at him, hook gripped tightly in his hand.

“Look, mate, I know you’re angry but this is something that had ta be done and you know it. You’re not dumb, Roadhog. I don’t know why you’re ignoring this.”

Roadhog only grunted, letting the door slam behind him as a gust of wind and water nearly blew Chimera over. He stomped forward intimidatingly, “Leave.”

“No! You’re gonna hear me out, Hog. This world is dangerous. You know it, I know it. But you know what’s in even more danger in this shit world? Small, pretty girls. You an’ me an’ Junkrat can get by just by being big an’... an’ intimidating looking. Hana needs to know how to protect herself. She should have a gun on her at all times and honestly? Let me and Rumblebee keep teachin’ her to pilot a mech.”

“No. Leave.” was all he got from Roadhog.

Chimera growled and put his head down for a second, scratching frantically at his drenched hair before flipping it back with barely concealed rage on his face, “I’m not leaving! I know Hana’s yer kid but-”

“Exactly. My kid. Not yours. Go.”

“You saw what happened to Junkrat, much, much worse could happen to Hana if she’s not able to protect herself!”

“What do you know?” Roadhog grunted, shoving at Chimera’s chest with his hook in a clear warning.

Something about Roadhog’s refusal to listen was setting something off in Chimera. For a second Roadhog just watched him just claw at himself in frustration for a second, hissing in annoyance as the rain beat down.

“Exactly,” Roadhog concluded, “Go ho-”

“My sister!” Chimera suddenly screamed at Roadhog, “I don’t want Hana to end up like my sister!!”

Roadhog was actually dumbstruck by that, “Wild Dog? Why not?”

“No, no, no, no, no, not… not Sandy!” Chimera babbled a rare usage of Wild Dog’s real name, his calm facade cracking as fragmented sentences started falling out of him like broken glass, “Sandy’s fine, Sandy learned to be scary. She’s alive! SUMMER. Summer Thacker!! First Omnic war, they dragged her off, took her, gone f-forever.”

The end of the small tirade was punctuated by Chimera freaking out, jabbing at the wall with his fist again and again. He was quickly subdued by one of Roadhog’s thick arms, dragged away from the porch and anything he could take a swing at.

Except Roadhog himself. He didn’t even flinch at the first swing as it landed harmlessly in his gut, Chimera returning to his rant, “She never wanted to fight, too nice to hurt people. Tried to tell her. Gone, gone, those men took her!”

Thunder cracked above, only making Chimera more frantic. His flurry of punches at Roadhog were just as ineffectual as his first as he continued to yell over the raging storm, “They took ‘er, Roadhog! It was just Sandy, me an’ her and they TOOK her! She was only eleven, Roadhog. They took an eleven year old girl! I don’t even want ta know what they did to her! Demons reside on this earth and they don’t care what they ruin!”

Chimera’s punches grew weaker and weaker until he was out of breath, leaning his head on Roadhog’s chest in defeat, “The last time I saw her was when they came to ask me to identify her body. I don’t want to see any more dead little girls, Roadhog. Let me stop this.”

The two men were silent for a long, long time as the rain continued to drench the two of them. Only sounds they heard were cracks of thunder and the howling of the wind.

Eventually, Roadhog holstered his hook at his side and pushed Chimera off his chest.

Chimera watched in dismay as Roadhog plodded back towards his home, huge feet making wet noises in the mud. He stopped right before the door, gesturing for Chimera to follow him with a grunted, “Alright. Get inside.”

When Roadhog returned, Chimera lurking after him, Hana immediately knew everything was going to be fine.

Soon, she’d be able to protect herself and she’d never need to feel scared in her own home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into this chapter intending to make a third fucking Overwatch OC for this fic but here we are.
> 
> Wild Dog was only supposed to be a cameo, Chimera was supposed to be a nameless background mech pilot and Rumblebee was just supposed to be a random pilot whose mech Hana is borrowing.
> 
> I reside in Overwatch OC hell and cannot be stopped.


	9. The Devastating Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has just turned thirteen and is finally old enough to enter this year's annual Junkertown Mech Throwdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I've written like three massive chapters for this in under a week on a total writing bender but I've been especially enjoying this story this week.

The crowd was screaming as the two mechs clunked and thudded their way into the arena.

Even the Junkertown Queen herself was in the audience tonight. While she genuinely enjoyed the mech fights and came to as many as possible she was often much too busy to come.

But this time was special.

The Queen always came to the first mech fight for a new pilot.

Hana Song had really made a name for herself in Junkertown. This is the first time they’ve ever had a child growing up learning to pilot a mech. By The Screaming Chimera and The Deadly Rumblebee nonetheless. And she was showing such promise!

The first pilot to ever invoke their minimum age rule, she has been in training three years now. Her birthday was a day ago, thirteen. Making her a teenager, legally the youngest pilot Junkertown allows.

Across from her, also high above the crowd, was the announcer. Happily yelling into the megaphone, he pandered to the screaming crowd below.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. BOYS AND GIRLS. ANYONE WHO FALLS OUTSIDE THAT DESCRIPTION. WELCOME TO THE FIRST ROUND OF OUR YEARLY JUNKERTOWN MECH THROWDOWN!”

Below them the crowd went wild as the two mechs met in the middle before turning back to back to gesture to the crowd. In her sturdy but bipedal mech, Hana did a few bunny hops before making a glowing green heart and blasting it apart.

The second mech fighter was much less charismatic. Scruffy man, scowling and flexing his mech’s ‘muscles’.

In all ways, Hana was the star of the show. But not just the one in real life, to the arena in front of her. Inside her mech were two cameras. One pointed at herself, one pointed out the mech. Linked to her computer, hidden back in the mech room. Streaming her first mech fight out to all her fans.

It was admittedly a small following or it had been. She’d started streaming her video gameplay for the past two years. There was a small, dedicated group of fans. Only a few hundred people. But once word spread that this small time livestreamer was going to be piloting a mech in a real life mech fight?!

Suddenly she’d gone from a few hundred to a few thousand followers overnight, just from an announcement. When her stream first went live? From thousands to tens of thousands as people realized this was really happening. By the time the announcer was introducing the two, Hana’s livestream had over one hundred thousand people watching and that number was rising very, very quickly.

The announcer gestured to the surly man grunting and posing aggressively next to her, yelling some basic facts about him, “IN ONE CORNER WE HAVE THE DEADLY DROP BEAR! KNOWN FOR HIS DIRTY FIGHTING AND BRUTAL TAKEDOWNS! YOU LOVE TO HATE HIM, SHOW HIM YOUR WAR FACE!!”

Suddenly the crowd was snarling and growling making clawing motions at the man. This seemed to invigorate him, a wide smile growing on his face. He reached his arms out wide and started waving them upwards excitedly.

But the announcer’s attention turned to the young girl instead, “AND IN THE OTHER CORNER WE HAVE JUNKERTOWN’S YOUNGEST EVER MECH PILOT! SHE’S BEEN WAITING AND WAITING BUT SHE’S FINALLY OLD ENOUGH TO JOIN OUR FINEST. GIVE A HEARTY BUNNY HOP FOR THE DEVASTATTTIIIINNGGGGG DIIIIIIVVAAAAA!”

It reverbed against the walls as the crowd went absolutely nuts, yelling and stomping their feet. On the livestream the chat was absolutely losing it’s mind as well. Half being fans new and old frantically typing out their support and the other half being skeptics who didn’t believe this was real.

But if it was real it was going to become evident very, very soon. The mechs went to opposite sides of the arena, as they knew to while the announcer continued about, “FIRST PILOT TO BE DE-MECHED IS THE LOSER! NOW, ALRIGHT YOU TWO, I WANT A CLEAN FIGHT… AWW, WHO AM I KIDDING? I WANNA SEE SOME FUCKIN’ HEADS GET BASHED. ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE! TWO!! THR-”

Drop Bear’s mech of course burst towards Diva with a high jump before the countdown even ended. Easily, Diva predicted this and dodged with ease.

“OHHH A DIRTY MOVE BY A DIRTY BOY! FUCK ‘IM UP, DIVA!”

The announcer’s preference was obvious but then again so was everyone’s in the audience because, aside from a few die hard Drop Bear fans, were rooting for the teen girl’s success. Many pink bunnies were visible in the audience on shirts and banners and flags.

Junkrat looked like a cotton candy nightmare. He’d vehemently insisted on getting an entire Diva-themed cheerleader outfit. Everything from bunny-patched pink board shorts to a pink midriff tanktop with her name and logo on it. Even a pair of taxidermied, bleached white rabbit ears, which Roadhog had tried to talk him out of but he’d already asked Wild Dog to make. Goddamn that woman had some morbid hobbies.

Next to them, Wild Dog also had their own pairs. Only Roadhog refusing to wear the grisly gift, deciding the bright pink bunny t-shirt stretched thin across his stomach was enough. It was the largest one Wild Dog could find for him.

Out on the field, Diva intended to impress. Boosters blaring behind her, Diva whipped around him and started blasting him in the back non-stop. Bouncing up and down she dodged his blows with practiced ease.

However, eventually Drop Bear caught onto her pattern and landed a grapple. Holding onto the outside of the mech, he started punching at the glass in an attempt to activate the emergency ejection protocols.

While the crowd was thunderingly huge it was nothing compared to the number of people watching her live stream. Repeatedly the chat crashed as the streaming site seemed almost confused by the unusually high traffic to such a small channel. By now, roughly five hundred thousand people were tuning in to watch Diva fight.

The spread was completely viral, the outside world had vaguely heard of a weird, post-apocalyptic town in the Australian outback and its mech fights but this was the first ever proof of the latter’s existence.

But Hana didn’t know this, this was just her world. And with one peek of that massive number, visible in the corner of her screen, she knew her world was about to get bigger and fucked if she doesn’t play to win.

Both crowds lost their minds as suddenly Diva boosted straight into the air with a fireworks show of mini rockets blasting into and around Drp Bear. Dazing the pilot momentarily but not long enough.

Despite the damage to his mech, Drop Bear managed to hang onto Diva. In one fluid movement he twisted them in the air, rapidly boosting them towards the ground.

“OHHH DROP BEAR IS GOING FOR THE SUPLEX!! WILL DIVA BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE DAMAGE HE’S RAINING DOWN?!”

Metal flew wildly off of Diva as smashed into the ground, hard enough to nearly crack the glass.

For only one second there was dead silence as the mechs held still.

Drop Bear got up a second later though and raised his arms in victory to a cacophony of booing.

On the livestream, the virtual crowd was in a tizzy. Yelling for Diva to get up as they watched her struggle with the unresponsive mech, all the lights off except for the emergency alerts. But Drop Bear was already stomping over to begin beating on the mech until it would emergency eject his opponent and make him the official victory.

“IS THIS IT FOLKS IS THE DEVASTATING DIVA’S GRAND OPENING ALSO GOING TO BE HER GRAND FINALE?!”

Growling, Hana started punching various buttons and controls in frustration.

Suddenly, a bang brought all the lights back on.

Frantically, Hana tested the controls and found them responsive again.

Just as Drop Bear reached her, mech’s arms raised over his head and ready to make some death blow, Diva jerked back to life.

Boosters brighter than ever, Diva bursted into the air again. Dragging along Drop Bear helplessly as they went higher and higher than ever. Past even where the announcer and The Queen had their platforms. Approaching the roof.

Nearly at eye level with the spectacle, the announcer promptly lost his goddamn mind as Diva crushed Drop Bear’s mech into the roof, “WHAT A TURN AROUND! WHAT A GAL! LOOKS LIKE THIS LITTLE LADY ISN’T LOOKING TO LOSE!”

Her victory was sealed the second the boosters stopped and the mech began to go into freefall. Drop Bear was violently ejected from his mech.

The crowd gasped and screamed, the chat going wild over the fact they were going to see a human being actually die on live stream.

However, Diva was boosting towards him.

She managed to get the mech underneath him, spiraling towards the ground as gently as she possibly could.

There was a moment of silence again as Diva hit ground, Drop Bear falling off about ten feet off the ground. He sat up a second later, dazed but no worse for the wear, to the crowd screaming his opponent’s name.

“WHAT A WIN! WHAT A GRACIOUS WINNER! NOT ONLY HAVE THE DEVASTATING DIVA WON HER FIRST EVER FIGHT BUT SHE RESCUED HER OPPONENT FROM CERTAIN DEEEAAAAAATTTHHHHH!”

Hana ejected from her badly damaged mech, land a backflip so she could jump and bow and blow kisses to the crowd.

She yelped in surprise as she was suddenly hoisted up off the ground and onto Drop Bear’s shoulders. Bouncing up and down and jostling her in a surprising show of good sportsmanship from what had been an otherwise sore loser.

Both crowds were losing their respective minds. The arena was nearly rioting now, Junkrat turning anything within arm’s range into his own personal mosh pit as he grabbed and shook people screaming, “THAT’S MY SISTER, THAT’S MY BABY SISTER!!” Eventually he was subdued by Roadhog, putting him into a headlock he continued to flail around in jubilation. Clapping calmly but smiling behind his mask.

Looking, high above, Hana saw The Queen. Standing, smiling, clapping.

\- - -

Eventually, Hana was jostled to the backroom with all the other pilots of Junkertown.

There was still another mech fight tonight and the pilots aren’t allowed to know the results of any other fights.

For this entire month they’d be staying in the bunks, with no interaction with anyone outside of it. Honor system was the only thing keeping them from telling each other but honestly? They were very good about it.

Regardless of whether she won or lost, Chimera scooped Hana up the second she was back there. Her giggling as he dangled her off the ground, “Oi, don’t tell me what happened but either way I’m proud as fuck of you!”

Hana zipped her lips shut and laughed again as he pecked her on the forehead, “Mum’s the word! But I will say I’m sooo tired, I think I’m gonna take a nap now. Adrenaline’s wearing off.”

Chimera nodded, pushing her towards the sleeping quarters, “Go on, go on. That’s normal as long as you didn’t hit yer head. You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

“No! I’m fine!” Hana chirped as she disappeared towards the barracks.

Poorly lit, the hallway only made Hana sleepier. It was all too easy for her to be snuck up on as the boy grabbed her arm, tightly.

Jerking around, Hana found that asshole Tyler sneering at her, “You lost didn’t you?”

“We’re not supposed to talk about the outcomes, shithead,” Hana hissed at him, trying futiley to pull out of his grasp.

“Well, I hope you won,” Tyler sneered, “So I can beat the shit out of you myself?”

“Fuck off, you’re a goddamn weirdo!” Hana yelled, still trying to pull away unsuccessfully.

“Could just settle this now,” he smiled sinisterly, “Don't have your stupid daddy or big brother here to protect you.”

For a second he grabbed her other arm but whatever he had been planning on doing was cut short by the door to the main area opening again. Hana had never been so happy to see Chimera before on her life. He had a small bag hung over his wrist, a couple smaller bags of chips and candy sticking out the top. Tyler's face went from one of terrible intentions and confidence to fear as Chimera’s face twisted into rage.

Letting go of Hana he tried to book it but he made it less than ten feet before being tackled by the bigger, older mech pilot.

A crowd was growing now, peeking in curiously at the ruckus growing in the hallway as Chimera had Tyler pinned under him, twisting his hands into his shirt and banging him hard on the metal ground. Eventually one of the referees came to to break up the fight, pulling Chimera off Tyler, “Hey! Hey! Save it for the arena!”

Chimera was panting as he jabbed a finger into Tyler’s chest, “Don’t forget, ya lil’ cunt, it’s ME you’re fightin’ tomorrow.”

“And YOU don’t forget yer not allowed to attack people out of mech, in OR out of the arena,” the ref said as he held Chimera back as Tyler disappeared around the corner, “We’ve only got like two rules. Don’t kill ‘em and don’t sabotage ‘em. I hope ya understand you’re not gonna be allowed in the repair area for a while now right?”

“My mech’s in order, I ain’t got no reason to be,” Chimera hissed.

The ref patted his back as he let the lanky man go, “Alright, now you’re the one I’m rootin’ for so I’m gonna look the other way. I wanna see you in at least the top three in return, alright?”

Chimera just grunted in return as the ref let go of him and went back to police the crowd.

Turning to Hana, Chimera stomped over and escorted her back to her room with a hand on her shoulder.

When the door closed behind them Chimera leaned in close, “If that fuck ever lays a hand on you again, you tell me. Me an’ Wild Dog are real good at makin’ people disappear. We’ve done it before and we’ll do it again.”

Hana’s lip was wibbling a bit, still shaking from fear and adrenaline but she nodded.

Chimera wiped away a solitary tear from her eye, “Don’t let that prick ruin your special day. Now I’m gonna ask you something an’ you can’t tell anyone I asked alright?”

“Yeah?” Hana asked, sniffling a bit.

“Didja win your match?” Chimera smiled, “You’re not supposed ta tell me but I need ta know.”

Hana smiled widely at that, a couple more stray tears escaping as she nodded.

\- - -

Her time in the Junkertown Mech Throwdown barracks was a bit stressful.

Hana hadn’t been separated from Roadhog or Jamie since she was rescued by them. At most, she’d been alone for twenty-four hours.

This was several months. Most of the mech pilots weren’t that interested in interacting with her since she’s so young, only Chimera going out of his way to include her. She even sat with him at all the meals in the cafeteria.

Hana really didn’t know until now exactly how popular Chimera was until this.

Usually she only saw Chimera in her home, lounging around. Outside, in Junkertown, he always seemed to be busy and surrounded by people but Hana’d always thought it was just people who worked with him.

Seeing people arguing and practically crawling over each other to sit with him, it was now very obvious to her that everyone wanted to be Chimera’s friend.

And he always shoved someone away to let her sit next to him. It made her feel special.

\- - -

Outside the isolation, Hana was absolutely killing it as “The Devastating Diva.”

Both in the arena and online. Match after match she won and on the internet? She’d become an overnight sensation. People were losing this minds over this oddball livestreamer streaming actual, real life mech fights. Despite the fact she couldn’t respond right now, questions were circulating. Who was this weird little Australian girl going only by Diva?

She had a grand total of ten matches to fight maximum. If she won all ten she would advance to being the last two and the Final Throwdown. 

But as the matches went on and on, Diva won all of them.

Every time a new match started, Hana saw more and more of those distinct pink bunny shirts in the audience.

Hana’d always assumed that the mech pilots secretly discussed their wins and losses but aside from her disclosing her first victory to Chimera there had been nothing. He’d even insisted she not tell him about any further victories.

But knowing she was in the top two, she honestly kind of hoped it was Tyler. She would have loved to bash his skull into the ground.

Staring at the heavy metal door in front of her, Hana knew that in a few seconds she would know her opponent. As the newcomer, she’d be announced first. Then, her opponent would come out.

As the door slid up and open, Diva boosted out to an adoring crowd. Surprisingly, it seemed a little more divided than previous matches. She must be up against another crowd favorite. Unsurprising, considering the people loved only the best.

‘I’m the best!’ reverberated in her mind, making her smile as she blew kisses to the crowd.

The announcer screamed into his microphone from above, “PEOPLE OF JUNKERTOWN, I WELCOME YOU TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE ANNUAL JUNKERTOWN THROWDOWN! AS YOU ALL KNOW OUR NEWCOMER, THE DEVASTATING DIVA, HAS MADE IT TO THE FINALS IN HER FIRST YEAR! UNPRECEDENTED! GIVE HER ALL YOUR LOVE!!”

The whole crowd screamed this time as Diva made the mech dance a little, a new feature she’d had Rumblebee build in just in case she made it to the end.

Everyone, including her, looked excitedly at the door as the announcer hyped her opponent.

“WHILE THE DEVASTATING DIVA IS OUR NEWBIE, HER OPPONENT IS ONE OF OUR VETERANS! YOU KNOW HIM, YOU LOVE HIM. THE MYTH, THE LEGEND, THE BEAST. THE SCREEAAAMIIINNGGG CHIIIIMMEEERRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Hana watched in shock as her mentor bounded out, jumping up to slam down next to her. A mechanical roar echoed through the arena as he opened the mech’s mouth at the crowd going absolutely wild.

Looking out to the stands in shock, Hana could see her family and Wild Dog. Roadhog and Junkrat still wore her colors but Wild Dog had switched over to her usual mech fight out. Hair out of its usual ponytail, thick blonde hair huge and bushy around her head, imitating her brother’s lion-like look. Her torn, well worn shirt had his mech name on it and the lion’s head she’d drawn for his insignia.

Above them the announce continued, “AS I’M SURE MOST OF YOU KNOW, THE SCREAMING CHIMERA WAS, IN FACT, THE ONE WHO TRAINED THE DEVASTATING DIVA. ALONGSIDE OUR RETIRED SUPERSTAR, THE RAVISHING RUMBLEBEE! TONIGHT WILL BE THE MOMENT WHERE WE GET TO SEE: WILL THE STUDENT SURPASS THE TEACHER?!”

While the crowd screamed, Chimera leaned in towards Hana. Able to talk to her without anyone hearing, even though he was essentially yelling. At least he thought so.

On the livestream, everyone online heard him tell her, “Don’t hold back, Han, because I won’t. Make me proud, I hope you’ll kick my ass but I’m going to give you a run for your money.”

At that Hana nodded as they were sent to their opposite sides, facing each other.

This turn of events definitely made her incredibly nervous.

She’d been watching Chimera’s fights since she was a child. His mech was among the most impressive, built by himself and Wild Dog with help later from Rumblebee. One of the most complex by far, due to Chimera’s height there was almost no excess metal beyond what was needed for protection. It made him incredibly fast and incredibly agile.

In her big, bulky defense based mech, Hana felt like a caveman’s rock versus a futuristic space ship.

“ALRIGHT FOLKS, WE KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD CLEAN ONE SO LET’S JUST GET THIS STARTED! ON MY COUNT! ONE! TWO!! THREE!!! GOOOOO!!!!!”

The smallest hesitation from Diva meant Chimera was already on her, claws of his mech already gripped tightly onto the bars outside her mech. It had only taken Chimera one jump, propelled toward by a flap of his metallic wings.

Struggling wasn’t doing much as she twisted the mech around and around, whipping around the cabin in an attempt to get him off.

Eventually, she got a good jerk as he tried to adjust his grip that sent him flying off. He landed on his feet though and was lunging towards her before she could even react. Grabbing one of the legs and throwing her high up into the air.

“LOOKS LIKE THE SCREAMING CHIMERA HAS A LEG UP ON HIS STUDENT! WILL OUR RISING STAR BECOME A FALLING ONE ALREADY?!”

Suspended helplessly, Diva was still in shock as she saw Chimera jump up higher and prepare to slam her down even harder.

Boosting mid-air she dodged him. Not expecting it, Chimera completely fumbled midair and slammed down hard on the ground. Right on his back and if the sparks coming off the mech were any indication, his wings had been busted.

“LOOKS LIKE OUR REIGNING CHAMPION HAS HAD HIS WINGS CLIPPED IN A DESPERATE DODGE BY OUR DARING DIVA! WHAT A MOVE!”

Seeing Chimera struggle to get back up, Diva landed a few feet away and yelled out to him, “Are you okay?!”

In a heartbeat the busted wings were ejected from the suit and he lunged at her again, pinning her on the ground and reminded her, “I’m grounded but not out, don’t go easy on an old man!”

“You’re not that old!” she protested as she started launching them straight into the air. If she could get him off her, he’d fall without his wings and it would almost certainly eject him from his mech. Going straight, straight up she smashed him on the roof.

It worked, somewhat. He lost his grip on her as she fell but managed to grip onto the rafters, illuminated dramatically from below as the announcer continued to narrate along with the fight, “LOOKS LIKE CHIMERA’S IN THE TOUGH SPOT WITHOUT HIS WINGS. HOW’S HE GOING TO BRING THIS BACK INTO HIS COURT?”

As if on cue, Chimera leapt from the rafters smashing into the still hovering Diva and sending the both of them hurtling towards the ground.

When the dust settled, Chimera was pinning an unresponsive Diva. Hana could be seen inside, dazed but unhurt. The Diva mech’s lights were all out and the legs had been destroyed by the body slam. It was obvious a few more hits from Chimera before Diva would be emergency ejected.

“IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS IT, FOLKS. DIVA PUT UP A HELL OF A FIGHT BUT LOOKS LIKE THIS TIME IT’S GOING TO BE AGE BEFORE BEAUTY.”

Chimera was smiling though, unsurprised he had subdued her, “You might not have won Hana but I’m very proud of you, maybe next year we’ll meet at the top aga-”

Before he could finish his sentence part there was a bright green light that suddenly flared up from the smashed middle of the Diva mech. Examining it, Chimera didn’t recognize the odd device but what he did recognize was the insignia on it.

A toothy, smiling grin with the eyes crossed out.

Junkrat’s symbol.

“I’m down but not out, don’t go easy on a little girl!” Hana smirked.

Scrambling to get away from the impending explosion, Chimera only made it about ten feet before a blinding explosion blasted through the area. Blinding the crowd.

Things went silent as the dust settled but when it did, everyone could clearly see Chimera flat on his ass. Ejected from his mech and looking dazed.

The announcer was the one to break the silence, “WHAT A TURN AROUND! WHAT AN UPSET! THE SCREAMING CHIMERA HAS BEEN SILENCED!! THE DEVASTATING DIVA HAS WON HER FIRST EVER JUNKERTOWN MECH THROWDOWN!!! WHAT A MATCH, WHAT A GAL!!!!!”

Struggling to hit the eject button, Hana finally managed to get the mech rolled over to eject her out the back. Going into her customary backflip, she was catch before she could land on her feet by Chimera. Holding her up proudly, Simba-and-Rafiki-on-Pride-Rock style yelling, “THAT’S MY GIRL! THAT’S MY GIRL!!”

The crowd was going nuts, eventually being shoved aside by a very jubilant Junkrat who was allowed to run to his sister. Roadhog slowly trailing behind as Wild Dog helped get him over the barrier and onto the field.

High above them the announcer was still screaming into his microphone about the match and, at only her third match of the Throwdown The Junkertown queen stood. Smiling down at her town’s brand new, rising star.

Looking down at the little wrist mounted computer, Hana could see that her follower count had hit over two million.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is odd to me because even though it's dead serious about 1/5th of the whole fic it was completely unplanned. Which is a little bit obvious since Chimera didn't exist until he randomly showed up earlier in this fic and became a major character.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it though! I've wanted to work on action based writing and this gave me a great opportunity for practice.


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hana and her family are kicked out of Junkertown, they begin to look for her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter is a doozy. It's absolutely massive but I really couldn't picture cutting it in two because it's all just one huge chunk.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoyed this one! It was a passion project I really hadn't expected anyone to care about but got a surprisingly big readership. I'm so genuinely grateful so everyone that gave it a chance and stuck with it even though my original characters ended up major characters instead of cameos.
> 
> There's a slim chance I might continue the story at some point in the future but I have a very, very long "To Write" list before that would ever come to fruition. That does include other Overwatch fics though, it's not out of the realm of possibility to have Wild Dog and Chimera show up elsewhere.
> 
> As a little bonus, I drew Wild Dog and Chimera in time for the ending of this. Here's a [link](http://catisacat.tumblr.com/post/166197702877/just-wanted-to-do-some-a-rough-picture-of-my-two) to it. c:

Sweet sixteen and well onto her third Junkertown Mech Fight Throwdown, Hana was feeling on top of the world.

Things were only getting better and better as she became such a successful mech pilot. While Roadhog and Junkrat make decent money as junkers, Hana was pulling in an absolute killing as a star mech pilot.

Really the only thing that wasn’t going well in her life was Tyler still lurking around although he’d become more standoffish after being threatened by Chimera. Either way, her odd uncle figure had insisted she start carrying a handgun at all times.

Mostly, she just avoided being in a situation where she’d need the gun but she wasn’t going to be able to avoid Tyler forever.

The little fucker’d finally made good on his threat to meet her in the top two as “The Daring Demon.” Direct confrontation she couldn’t avoid.

It was hotly debated, by Chimera and other pilots, that Tyler had cheated. All of his matches he won seemed to have happened due to the other mechs malfunctioning. Many were crying sabotage and Chimera was all but screaming it in the referee’s face after every match.

Chimera had been knocked out before he could even fight Tyler, in one hell of a throwdown against “The Rising Phoenix.” The whole arena had been fire but his opponent had truly been the one to rise from the ashes. He bore The Phoenix no ill will but damned if he wanted to get a chance to smash The Daring Demon into the ground, sabotage or not.

But instead, it was The Devastating Diva fighting The Daring Demon.

The match was short. It was less than five minutes before the Diva mech started malfunctioning just as every other one had when fighting The Demon. It took no time for him to force eject her, causing her to lose. However, unlike the previous fights, Tyler didn’t stop.

The crowd had screamed in terror as The Daring Demon continued to pursue Hana out of her mech. Mercifully, the cumbersome beast was slow and Hana managed to keep herself just out of arm’s reach. All she had to defend herself was the small gun Chimera had been insisting she carry with her.

Each shot counted. Every swing The Demon took at her was a dance with death. One hit from it would almost certainly kill her.

But she did it. With her second to last bullet, Hana did enough damage to the mech’s main cabin to burst Tyler out of it. He slammed on the ground in front of her. As he tried to stumble to his feet he found himself looking up at Hana, still pointing the barrel of the gun at him. Trembling, frm adrenaline, from fear, from rage.

The dead silence of the arena was broken by the final gunshot. Right between Tyler’s eyes.

Hana was barely aware of what had happened as she was dragged off the field by the referee.

Now she was sitting in a locked room. Were she her more troublesome brother Hana would know she was sitting in the Junkertown jail.

Outside the room she could hear several people yelling. Pressing her ear against the door, she could tell two of the more frantic voices were Chimera’s and Junkrat’s, occasionally joined by a low rumble of Roadhog’s. The third was a woman’s and, while it sounded familiar, Hana couldn’t recognize it.

“What have I done…” Hana mumbled to herself as she wandered back to the threadbare bunk and sat on it.

It would be a lie if she pretended to regret killing Tyler. He’d been threatening her and menacing her since they were children. But she also knew that Junkertown took a harsh stance on murder.

Would they count it as self defense? Hana had a feeling they wouldn’t. Not when he’d already been popped out of his mech.

Putting her head into her hands she started crying.

For almost twenty-four hours she was left alone but it felt like weeks.

Hana didn’t even know what to do with herself as she waited. Lying on the bed. Pacing back and forth. Picking at the peeling paint. Fiddling with a loose bolt in the wall.

Eventually, Hana fell asleep. Nightmares plagued her as she awaited her fate.

The loud clanking of the door being unlocked and the rusty creak of it swinging open woke her up.

Rubbing her eyes, Hana found herself looking at an unfamiliar man. Coldly regarding her, he just gestured for her to follow him. Not looking to anger him or her judges further, Hana complied and quickly bounced up, following after him.

The dimly lit hallway was scary, especially as her only companion didn’t seem to care if she lived or died.

As they left the area, Hana realized she’d truly been in jail. Passing room after room, hearing the other prisoners yelling for their freedom. Was… was she going to stay here forever? Would they put her on trial?

It was even more uncertain as the man took her out of the prison area. She continued to follow him as they passed section after section of Junkertown until they were at the gates. Standing there was the Junkertown Queen herself, flanked by a couple of her guards.

Wringing her hands, Hana looked up at the intimidating woman and awaited her sentence.

But the Queen said nothing, just gesturing for the gates to be opened.

As it opened it revealed Hana’s family standing there. Breaking her good girl behavior, Hana yelled their names and ran out to them. Hugging Roadhog’s stomach as Junkrat sandwiched her in.

Turning around after that, Hana expected to hear her sentence from the Queen herself.

Instead, she just found the gates closing behind her.

Looking back to Roadhog, she stammered, “W-what’s going on?”

He said nothing, just turning his head slightly towards what was behind him.

There sat his motorcycle, sidecar attached as normal. However, latched behind it was a flatbed trailer with many, many bags and boxes piled high on it. Secured tightly in place.

For a second it didn’t sink in but when it did Hana found tears biting at her eyes again, “We’re being kicked out? Because of me?”

Roadhog just nodded.

They’d been given twenty-four hours exactly to vacate Junkertown entirely.

No entering the gates either.

Technically, only she herself was being exiled but of course Roadhog and Junkrat were coming with.

They’re already had her trial without her, as apparently was the custom here. Hana really hadn’t known anything about the Junkertown justice system, aside from how they handled minor offenses.

She was almost not allowed to see Wild Dog and Chimera before leaving as a certain dingo-ear-wearing woman had punched one of the judges at the trial. However, not looking to lose five citizens and two very successful mech pilots in one go, Wild Dog had only been given about a day in jail and a fine.

Well, it was supposed to be a day. Chimera had threatened to take Wild Dog and leave if she wasn’t allowed to say goodbye to Hana.

It was a tearful farewell. It would be a lie to say that Chimera and Wild Dog didn’t consider packing up and leaving with them but honestly they’d fought so hard to live somewhere safe for so long… they just couldn’t give that up on a whim.

Both made Hana promise to keep in contact with them, even if she couldn’t step foot in Junkertown again.

In return, Hana made them promise to come visit them when they got a new home.

For now, they didn’t know where they were going. Hana barely fit in the sidecar with Junkrat, squished awkwardly against his chest with her legs curled against her own.

When they stopped, Junkrat started putting up the tent while Hana leaned against Roadhog’s side, “Where are we going?”

“Sydney,” Roadhog answered.

“Are we going to stay there?” she continued.

Roadhog looked down, “Don’t know.”

They were quiet for a while, watching Junkrat quickly lose his patience with his task as the tent fought him. Shaking and twitching he started throwing a tantrum, swearing at the parts as he started flinging them around.

Hana was the one who spoke finally, “If we’re going to Sydney… was the airport there rebuilt? I know the city got hit bad but… but that was when I was a little girl.”

“Rebuilt,” Roadhog nodded, “Why?”

Very quietly, Hana continued, “I was wondering… if we have to leave anyways… maybe… maybe we could try to find my parents?”

Watching Junkrat slowly destroy the tent, Roadhog nodded.

\- - -

Turns out that task was easier said than done as they had very little to go off of.

Just a photo, a flight and Hana’s full name.

Living on the outskirts of the suburbs of Sydney was rough. They didn’t have much in the way of ways to make money.

Unlike Junkertown where Roadhog and Junkrat kinda blended in, they were considered kind of freaky outside of it. Junkrat with his janky prosthetics and Roadhog with his gas mask. Hana kind of looked normal but was still a bit scruffy compared to the average girl there.

Hana’s livestream channel was in a bit of a state of flux but oddly enough became their main source of income. Many of her original followers remained around, genuinely interested in Hana as a person even if she wasn’t able to be in mech fights anymore.

Her audience changed a little bit as she got better and better at StarCraft. After a couple years, Hana was surprised to be invited to the Australian team.

Being too busy, Hana all but forgot about the search for her parents until their first international StarCraft tournament. In South Korea.

Nervous for more than one reason, Hana didn’t know what to do as she sat in her hotel room. Paid for by herself, wanting her family to come with. Her team knew about the circumstances and was supportive, they’d even booked their plane back a couple weeks after the tournament in case she had any trouble locating her parents.

Junkrat was ecstatic to see the world, even trapped in the hotel his face was pressed against the window to look out at the city. There was a thunk every once in a while as an involuntary twitch would shake him against the glass. He pointed out at something, “I want ta visit the temples, Han. We’ll have time, right? Right?”

Grabbing the back of his tank top, Hana tried to stop him from smudging the glass anymore, “We should! As long as you don’t fall out the window. Or break it. Don’t get us kicked out, okay?”

“Cross me heart an’ hope ta die,” Junkrat said, dramatically drawing an X over the wrong side of his chest with his finger.

“I’m serious, this is the only hotel by the convention center that isn’t like… a five star! And I don’t think they’d even let us in the door of that one.”

“Nervous?” Roadhog asked, surprising both his kids as they honestly thought he was asleep.

“A little bit... “ Hana admitted, “Between the tournament and potentially meeting my biological parents… it’s a lot.”

“Do you remember them?” Junkrat asked, miming to about his knee, “You were a reeaaaal lil’ one when I found you.”

Hana was quiet for a second before shaking her head, “Not… not really.”

“How’re we even going ta find them? You never did find anything online,” he said, collapsing on the little cot they’d brought up for him so hard he nearly broke it, “There’s like… one million people in South Korea.”

“Jamie, there’s over fifty million people in South Korea. Seoul alone almost has ten million.”

“Well look at little miss smarty pants,” he sassed back, “Thinkin’ she’s all better than ol’ Junkrat.”

Ignoring him, Hana answered his previous question, “E-sports are very big here. This tournament in particular is a smaller one but if the announcers say my name… I’m going to stand out. Reporters will want to talk to me and my story is so unusual, I’m sure it will be in the news. Maybe not a big story but hopefully big enough.”

“So yer plan is just to be too flashy to ignore?”

“Pretty much,” Hana admitted, “I did it in Junkertown, I can do it here.”

Both Roadhog and Junkrat accepted that answer.

\- - -

In the backroom, Hana stared into a mirror as her team got hyped up behind her.

Would her parents even recognize her? She was so much bigger. Her hair was cut by her brother, chunky and short. Her skin was tanned and scarred and her eyes always seemed to have bags under them.

She wasn’t the lost little rabbit Jamie’d found in the junkyard anymore.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, her teammate Andy shaking her a little, “Oi, you ready Hana?”

Nodding, she followed him and others out into the stage area.

While the others looked nervous, Hana was too too used to the screaming of a crowd. Even now she stood out, blowing kisses to the crowd just like she had at every Junkertown Mech Throwdown she’d won.

Waving as their team was announced one by one, they started filing towards the computers set up in a semi circle as the other team walked into even louder accolades.

\- - -

The Australian team fought valiantly, Hana their glimmering star in both skill and personality, winning their way up the ranks until they were in the final two.

Unfortunately, that is where their story ended.

Despite everything, they lost to the South Korean team on their home field.

Thankfully, mostly due to Hana, it wasn’t a stomping but it certainly was a bit disappointing only to take home second place. But personally, Hana was happy to make it this far anyways.

Plus, as one of the reporters approached them, her plan was about to come to fruition. Her team even pushing her to the foreground, more than happy to help her get her face out there.

The immaculately dressed woman held up the microphone to her, speaking in a heavy Korean accent, “You are Hana Song, right? Unusual, not used to seeing Koreans on the other team as well. If you don’t mind me asking, how did your family come to move to Australia considering it’s… somewhat shaky infrastructure and war torn outback?”

Leaning in, Hana felt butterflies in her stomach. It struck her how she should sound like the reporter instead of the now-foreign feeling Australian accent coming out of her mouth, “My family was on vacation in Australia when the Omnic attacked our resort. There was one final plane taking off, our last chance to escape. In the chaos, I was separated from my parents.”

Not expecting such a juicy story, the reporter was rejuvenated by the prospect of such a big hit, “What a story, Miss Song! We here in Korea are very aware of that infamous flight. How did you survive alone in the warzone? From all we heard, the Omnics killed everyone who didn’t make it on the plane.”

“I was rescued by my big brother, Jamie. He took me back to his adoptive father Roadhog and he adopted me too and I lived there in Junkertown with them for all these years. Maybe you saw my mech fights there? I know they got very big on the internet.”

“Of course I have, most people have,” the reporter said with a completely genuine smile, “Now that you are in South Korea have you considered trying to find your parents? And did you say… ‘Roadhog.’”

“Yes, although I’ve never been able to find their names,” Hana nodded, nervous mind skipping over the bit about Roadhog’s name, “I was hoping that if I could get on TV maybe they could see me and come forward.”

“A tall order you’ve given me, Miss Song,” the reporter joked, turning to talk right into the camera, “You heard it here, everyone. Hana Song, the missing girl whose parents were on the infamous Last Flight from Australia fifteen years ago.”

At that, the woman departed but not before handing Hana her card and insisting the two of them staying in contact. Mutually beneficial. It was more likely the parents would be able to get the reporter’s contact information and if she could get cameras on the scene the day of Hana meeting her parents? Talk about story of the year.

Walking towards the backstage, Hana found herself being insistently yelled for from the stands. Pausing, she looked past her team and could see Roadhog and Junkrat looming over the crowd. Promising to meet up with them later, Hana ran over to her family and reached up for hugs.

After receiving them, Jamie had a mischievous grin on his face, “An’ guess who else is ‘ere for ya?”

Hana perked up, for half a second wondering if her parents had already found her but instead two different faces squeezed between Roadhog and Jamie. Familiar ones.

“Wild Dog! Chimera!!” Hana yelled as she was pulled up into the auditorium seating by the two siblings, “How did you get here?!”

“They made me stay backstage for your first mech fight, least I could do is be in the audience for your first video game tournament,” Chimera said with a lopsided smile, “Plus don’tcha want your weird aunt and uncle there to meet your parents? Helped raise you, you know.”

“Of course I do!” Hana said, nuzzling between the two of them.

Wild Dog ruffled her hair further, “I’m sure yer gonna find ‘em, kiddo. We’re goin’ our for whatever we can find, you gonna join us?”

“No, no, I promised my team I’d join them at our post-match dinner. I’ll catch up with you guys after afterwards, okay?”

“Of course, of course,” Wild Dog said, planting a smooch on her forehead before letting her go.

\- - -

As Hana spent her night overeating and drinking herself silly, on the other side of the city her family awkwardly tried to find a place to order food with absolutely no knowledge of Korean.

Eventually, Chimera managed to charm his way into getting a recommendation from a passing woman who pointed them towards a small, local place with a couple waitresses who spoke english.

When they got there the waitresses found it a bit rough to find a seat for Roadhog but eventually they managed to find one to accommodate. While they bustled around looking for that, Junkrat leaned on the counter next to Wild Dog, “Ya ever remember how you said you’d owe me a drink if I ever broke six foot? Well, I’m six foot six an’ you’ve never made good on that.”

“I ain’t givin’ a drink to a kid,” Wild Dog retorted as the bartender waited, “Roadhog would kill me.”

“Dog, I’m twenty-fuckin’-five. I’ve been drinkin’ age for seven years. Roadie literally hands me a beer every night for dinner.”

“Ffffine,” Wild Dog said, turning to the bartender, “Two beers. Whatever brand ya like because I’m certain I do not know the local names.”

The man nodded and handed over something covered in Korean writing.

Wild Dog cracked hers open and took a deep drink, “You worried, mate?”

“‘Bout what?” Junkrat replied, opening his own.

“Hana meetin’ her biological family,” Wild Dog nodded, “Big deal. You think she’s gonna wanna stay here and get to know them?”

Junkrat got quiet, “I… don’t know. Don’t think so.”

“Hope not,” Wild Dog said, downing some more, “Thinkin’ about moving out by Sydney with you guys. Chimera’s talkin’ about wantin’ to bring mech fights to the rest of the world. Or at least the rest of Australia.”

“That’s… that’s good…” Junkrat mumbled with a twitch that nearly made him spill his drink.

Left with that thought, the waitress told them their table was ready.

\- - -

They got home long before Hana, Roadhog passed out and Junkrat watching some foreign movies on Hana’s bed. Mercifully, he’d managed to find the english subtitles option.

Her teammate Andy helped her unlock the door, nearly carrying her inside as he called out, “Hey, uh, J-Jamie? Give me a hand here?”

“I c’n, I c’n walk!’ Hana protested, trying to push him off to prove it but her jelly legs were threatening to give out underneath her. She was drunkenly calling out to her brother too, “Jaaamie! Jaaaaamie!! Guess… guess what!”

Rolling off the bed he easily picked up Hana, nodding at Andy, “Thanks for gettin’ her back, mate.”

“Least I could do for our best player,” Andy said with a smile, “Gotta get back to David’s room before he thinks I got lost and tries to find me. Then he’ll get lost, it’ll be a whole ordeal.”

“Alright, see ya later, yeah?” Junkrat said, “I imagine we’re gonna be sightseeing as a group while Hana tries to find her parents.”

Junkrat waved to Andy as he disappeared out the hotel door.

“My parents!” Hana chirped, drunken voice muffled by Junkrat’s shoulder, “I gotta… I gotta…”

“We can work more on findin’ them tomorrow, Han, you need to get to bed.”

“She found them, Jamie,” Hana slurred out, “The reporter lady. They contacted her right after the piece aired. Had… had pictures a’ me when I was little. Even ones of me on the beach, right before everythin’ happened. We’re… we’re seein’ them tomorrow.”

Junkrat was stunned, he really hadn’t expected it to be so instantaneous. Wanting to question her, he knew he couldn’t as she was nodding off.

Helping her into bed, he tucked her in tightly.

Wild Dog’s concerns echoed in his mind as he climbed into his crappy little folding bed that was infinitely too small for him.

\- - -

The next day was chaotic. Miraculously, mercifully, Hana wasn’t hung over which was very, very good because she was going to have a long day.

On top of meeting her parents, shortly after they were going to be interviewed by the reporter again. Just the three of them, Roadhog was uninterested in being on film and Junkrat didn’t want to if Roadhog didn’t want to.

She’d packed a special outfit just in case they actually found them. Her nicest dress, pink and white and fluffy unlike her more practical everyday wear. Fancy heels. One of her other teammates, Jenny, had come over to help her do her hair and makeup.

Junkrat and Roadhog admittedly didn’t have anything that nice. Junkrat at least managed to find a shirt that wasn’t either a crop top or partially shredded. Board shorts too and some boots, or rather boot, that wasn’t too scuffed up.

Roadhog… well, he’d managed to find a shirt that mostly covered his stomach tattoo and even a jacket that fit him. Reluctantly, he’d left his gas mask at home. He didn’t like people seeing his partially destroyed face, especially his missing nose, but figured that was better than meeting your adoptive daughter’s biological parents dressed like a BDSM pigman.

Wild Dog and Chimera looked nice, matching suits that looked brand new. Considering the Korean tags still hanging off them when they showed up, they most certainly were. Chimera had even talked Wild Dog out of her customary taxidermy dingo ears and tail.

The drive to her parent’s house was awkward but very short. Her parents were still living on the outskirts of Seoul.

After paying the taxi driver, their odd crew filed out.

Standing at the gates to the large house, Hana’s hand shook as she pressed the button and leaned in.

Suddenly realizing she had no idea if her parents spoke any english, Hana’s voice trembled as she spoke into the speaker, “It’s me, it’s Hana.”

There was a loud thunk as the gate unlocked and swung open to let them walk in. A second later the front door of the house swung open and a small woman ran out, hair neatly cropped at her chin. Close on her heels was a tall, lean man with glasses.

Colliding with Hana, the woman was crying and stumbling over Korean that her daughter couldn’t even understand. Quickly joined by her father, enveloping the other two.

Letting go a minute later, her mother said something else to her. Still in Korean.

Putting a hand over her mother’s Hana apologized, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak any Korean. Do you speak English?”

Her mother nodded, speaking through sobs, “We thought you died. They told us there were no survivors, we never had any idea you could still be alive until you showed up on the news looking for us.”

Pulling away from her mother for a second, Hana grabbed her brother’s hand and pulling him over, “This is my brother, Jamie. You can thank him for me still being alive, if he hadn’t showed up when he did I definitely wouldn’t be standing here today. He was just a kid then too.”

Waving awkwardly with his mechanical hand, Junkrat stood up straight and tried to look presentable. His burnt off hair was unnaturally smoothed down, making it look like he had a receding hairline. Uncharacteristically quietly he greeted them with a, “G’day, mate. I’m Jamison Fawkes.”

For the first time, Hana’s parents looked past her at her escorts. Her “brother” was missing limbs, replaced by a crude mechanical arm he’s never really grown into and a pegleg. A terrifyingly giant man missing large chunks out of his face, dead silent and watching. Two others, seeming to be biologically related. The man worrisomely thin and sunken in with a huge mane of hair, the woman’s dark skin crisscrossed by countless scars.

Her father took it in better stride, immediately extending a hand to shake Junkrat’s, “Thank you for saving my daughter.”

“You’re welcome,” Junkrat nodded uncertainly, shaking his hand just a touch too long.

Recovering from her first look at the odd bunch, Hana’s mother stepped towards the giant who she was only waist height to. Nervously she reached out and took one of his hands which dwarfed hers by hundredfold, “We played Hana’s message to us over and over. You must be Roadhog, the man who took her in.”

A curt nod, followed by, “Mako Rutledge.”

Hana reached past them and pulled Chimera forward with his sister, “And these two are Wild Dog and Chimera, they’re kinda like my aunt and uncle.”

Both shook her parent’s hands, also giving their real names like Junkrat and Roadhog had. Sandy Thacker. Leo Thacker.

“It was very nice to meet you all,” Hana’s mother said with a polite nod of her head, “Thank you for helping to raise my daughter.

There was an awkward chorus of “thank you”s from the Australians who were feeling truly out of their element right now.

Hana’s father leaned in and took her hand in his, “We left your room exactly as it was but you can stay in the guest room until we can get it fixed up for you now.”

“It’ll be a bit expensive to get all your things shipped here but I’m sure your friends will help, right?” her mother continued, smiling back at Roadhog’s indiscernible face. Looking for another nod.

Behind the large man, Junkrat tried to hide his face. He knew it always gave away his exact thoughts at all times and he wasn’t about to be the one to guilt Hana into living in Australia now that she’d found her real family.

His concerns were pointless though as Hana stopped her parents in their tracks, “I’m very glad I got to finally meet you but I’m sorry, I’m not staying here forever. I’m going to be here the next few weeks and I’m sure I’ll be able to come and visit again but my home and my life is in Australia.”

Her mother was dumbstruck, “But we… we can even pay for another apartment if you’d like you independence.”

Cutting in, her father nodded, “Plus if you stay here, I’m sure a StarCraft team here will pick you up. Much better chances of getting on a winning team.”

Shaking her head, Hana declined, “I’m very glad I can get to know my birth parents but… well, for the last fifteen years of my life I’ve had a different family. We may not be related and we may have more struggles but, well, they’re my family.”

“But we just found you, you can’t leave again!” her mother said, bursting into tears again.

Her father stepped in though, putting an arm around his wife, “I… understand. This is difficult for us but… you’re right, Hana. You’re an adult now, we’ve missed almost your entire life. We are… strangers to you. As painful as that is to say.”

Putting her arms around them she hugged them tightly, “We still have two weeks to be together before I go home though. We’ll never be a perfect family but I do want to know you two. We have time now and you can contact me online when I do go back.”

Her parents jumped at the sudden addition to their hug. Jamie, long arms easily able to wrap around all three of them. The second, third and fourth additional members were also a surprise. It looked like not only were they getting their daughter back but perhaps a few more… unconventional additions to their family.

\- - -

All in all, they ended up staying in South Korea about twice as long as they intended to.

While it was still a bit upsetting to the Songs that Hana wasn’t staying, ultimately they knew their initial thoughts of being a normal family again were in vain. Hana hadn’t truly been their daughter since she was four and now? Now she was nineteen. A grown woman.

As time went on, Hana’s father found an odd sort of kinship to Junkrat. Weapons engineering wasn’t exactly his line of work but he could appreciate a boy learning to completely make working mechanical devices all on his own without even a second of formal education.

Hana’s mother found herself oddly endeared to Hana’s adoptive father after a while. Roadhog’d stayed closed off until he’d seen her kitchen, each and every surface covered by a cartoony pig, her favorite animal. She couldn’t help but giggle as the colossal man pulled out his comically tiny change purse, shaped like a tiny pig. A father’s day gift from Hana as a child.

It was a hard goodbye but they understood it wasn’t permanent. One day Hana could and would come to visit them. She could do it multiple times a year even, money allowing.

But right now, she was back in Australia in their small house outside the big city.

Chimera had finally moved there with Wild Dog as well, ready to start mech fights outside Junkertown.

Leaning back against the headboard of her soft, pink new bed she had her poor, beat up old, kangaroo plush resting on her chest. Playing with its arms she mused back to one of her earliest memories of Jamie reading that matching picture book to her.

Closing her eyes Hana allowed herself a moment of peace before there was a loud explosion coming from the garage area, followed by her brother’s laughter and Roadhog yelling.

Pushing herself off the bed she went to see what the chaos was with a giggle, only to find Jamie’d managed to blow out the front of her new mech trying to replicate the self destruct bomb he’d put in the first. Roadhog was less than happy with the black soot now covering his motorcycle.

Leaning on the door with a smirk, Hana knew her life was an odd one but she wouldn’t trade it for anything else.


End file.
